Picture to Burn
by Erin Danielle
Summary: Sequel to Love Story. Alice is now in college, living with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. But what happens when someone from her mom's Esme's past comes back into her life, threatening the entire family. R&R, rated M just in case! And really REVIEW!
1. Unexpected News and Lots of Love

This is the sequel to Love Story, if you haven't read it, you might want too. And if you have welcome back to the story, I hope you like it!!!

Chapter 1

Alice walked into her apartment, flipping through her mail, smiling when she saw a letter with a return address from Alaska. She opened the letter and giggled at the picture of six vampires, set inside a Christmas border. Alice was extremely happy to see that Tristan and Irina clung tightly to each other, Tristan kissing her cheek.

The Denali's had offered Tristan a home after everything that happened two years ago, and Tristan happily accepted, going back to an animal based diet. Irina quickly became Tristan's friend and confidant, and after a year they decided to try their luck together. They had been together for a year now and Alice knew Tristan was going to propose on Christmas.

Alice was glad Tristan was happy. He had saved her and she thanked him every time she saw him. Tristan still felt guilty about his involvement with James and Ethan, but she always reminded him that she would be dead if he hadn't of been.

After Alice had graduated Jasper surprised her with a spacious apartment on the edge of her University and the check she had written to the housing department. She yelled mail fraud but was thankful anyways. She hated the idea of living in a dorm with a stranger, Jasper wouldn't have been able to stay over, and Alice didn't know if she would even stay there at night. What made Alice even happier was that Jasper had already asked and made plans for Rosalie and Emmett to move into the second room.

Rosalie and Emmett both hated the dorms, saying that there were too many rules, and they could never spend time together at night unless they were out. Happily since they were both still working on their generals they were able to have most of their classes together. Rosalie was loving her major classes, spending most of her days listening to music. Emmett had just declared is major, surprising himself by choosing Architecture.

So far everything was going perfectly. Carlisle was still the only member of Alice's family that knew the truth about Jasper, but Alice thought it was enough for now. She hated lying to everyone, so having one person to go to was an improvement.

"Hey, we got a card from Tristan and them in Alaska." Alice said as she walked into the bedroom she shared with Jasper. She set the photo down on their dresser, smiling at herself in the mirror. She set her bag down on the bed and sat down at her desk.

"Anything else?" Jasper asked absently, flipping through a magazine.

"I got something from the national guard." Alice sighed. "And something from the school."

"Anything I can take care of?" Jasper asked, slipping off the bed.

"No, it's just something about an optional health insurance offer for next semester." Alice sighed.

"How did the test go?" Jasper walked up and kneeled behind Alice, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing the side of her neck.

"I hope well, but you know History was never my strongest subject." Alice spun in her chair, frowning at the boy behind her. "I need a nap." Jasper jumped up, arms opened wide to Alice. Alice smiled brightly jumping into his arms, kissing him deeply. Jasper laid the girl down and held her close, continuing to kiss her softly.

It had taken a few months but Alice had slowly gotten back to where she had been before James had taken her. It actually took longer for Jasper to get use to being physical again with Alice. He became more rigid when they were alone watching a movie or she slid onto his lap. His rigidness got to the point where Alice ended up crying and almost breaking up with Jasper, saying he wasn't attracted to her anymore, that he was just staying with her out of guilt. That night was the first night Jasper had let his guard down in front of Alice in the six months since her kidnapping.

"I love you, Alice." Jasper whispered into the girl's ear, kissing the warm flesh that covered where her jaw and neck met.

"I love you too." Alice whispered breathlessly. Alice and Jasper were locked in a deep kiss when they both heard the door open and slam shut, followed by the sounds of tears. "Rose." Alice rushed out of bed and towards the front of the apartment. "Oh my God, Rose, what's wrong?" Alice asked, pulling her crying older sister in a tight hug.

"Emmett's dad was shot." Rosalie cried.

Emmett never talked much about his home life, but him and Rosalie talked about it. Emmett's mother had left when he was little and he grew up in a single father household, but he said he wouldn't of had it any other way. His father was his hero, he worked as a police officer and sacrificed everything to give Emmett whatever he could. And while Emmett was proud of his father's career choice, he was completely afraid of his father getting shot.

"I need to get some of his things." Rosalie pulled out of Alice's embrace and wiped her tears. "His dad's in surgery right now, been in for a few hours. I'm going to meet him at the hospital."

"Is there anything we can do?" Alice asked, following her sister.

"No, I'm going to go stay with him, take care of anything he needs." Rosalie sighed as she stuffed clothes into a duffle bag. "I'll call when I know more." Rosalie kissed her sister's cheek before rushing out of the apartment.

"Poor, Em." Alice frowned, looking towards Jasper. "I think I'd die if my dad got shot."

"There is no talking about you dying around me." Jasper pulled the girl into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into her, now long, hair at the nape of her neck.

"I was being figurative." Alice laughed softly. "I don't think I could ever live without you. In this life or the next." She leaned up and kissed Jasper's cheek before taking his hand and leading him back to their bedroom.

"Back to nap time?" Jasper smirked as Alice slid into their bed.

"If I get my teddy bear." Alice held her arms open. Jasper slid into the bed and pulled Alice close, kissing her forehead. "I'm kind of glad nothing can hurt you. I don't know if I could go on without you."

"You have no idea what I went through when you were in that car accident." Jasper shut his eyes and breathed in the girl's scent.

During Alice's senior year she would often drive Bella and herself into the cities to visit Rosalie at school. During the winter the road had been icy and Alice had gotten distracted. She had gone into the median and hit a large bank of snow which caused the car to flip. Bella had escaped with only a broken arm, but Alice had hit her head along with breaking her leg and cracking her sternum.

Jasper had almost gone crazy. Alice was comatose for about two weeks, and Jasper could barely handle life without her. He hadn't had left her side for the whole two weeks, even refusing to leave after she had woken up. During the last few days she was out Jasper had started to contemplate just changing the girl, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, not when there was the chance Alice could still wake up.

"How are we going to do this?" Alice's voice strained against the words, breaking Jasper out of his train of thought.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I mean, how are we going to deal with this difference. You'll stay twenty forever and I'll keep getting older. Will you still want me when I'm old?" Alice stared up at Jasper through her lashes, watching him.

"I will always want you." Jasper leaned down and kissed her softly. "What are you thinking, love?"

"The night before I turn twenty-one I want you to change me." Alice bit her lip as she stared up at Jasper.

"We'll see." Jasper sighed, pulling Alice close to him and nuzzling his cheek against the top of her hair.

"Jasper." Alice pulled away and propped herself up on her elbow, staring at her boyfriend.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jasper groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Why?" Alice looked hurt.

"Because I don't want to talk about killing you. I love you too much. Just thinking about it, hurts me beyond belief." Jasper stared at Alice, his eyes pleading with her.

"Ok." Alice bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. Jasper took a deep breath and pulled Alice back to him, holding her tightly. "I love you too, Jasper." Alice whispered, curling up on Jasper's chest as she felt her energy drain.

Jasper watched as Alice slept, absently running his hands through her hair. While he had loved Alice with her short pixie haircut, he also loved her with her now medium length wavy hair. He always enjoyed Alice's changing style, finding that each style highlighted and flaunted a different aspect of Alice's personality.

Alice groaned, waking to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Jasper leaned over Alice and grabbed her cell phone, answering it while Alice hid her face under their bed sheets. She woke up more when she noticed Jasper sit up, his voice going from quiet and light to more serious.

"Does he need anything?" Jasper asked, looking at Alice who was sitting up next to him. Alice was bitting her lip, worry filling her eyes. "Ok, yeah, just keep us posted. And let Emmett know that we're here if he needs anything." Jasper muttered a few more words before hanging up and handing the phone to Alice.

"What's going on? Something happen in surgery?" Alice asked, not wanting to think the worst.

"They did everything they could, but it was too late. He passed about an hour ago. Rosalie doesn't know if they'll be home tonight and didn't want us to worry." Jasper whispered.

"Oh, God, Emmett." Alice whispered. She had never met Emmett's father but she cared so much for Emmett that she felt his pain.

"Your parents are there with him and Rose, she said she'd let us know when Emmett will be up for visitors, but for now he's saying he doesn't want to see anyone else." Jasper took a deep breath, staring off.

"What should we do?" Alice whispered, her heart breaking for Emmett.

"Just respect his wishes for now, he probably just wants to be alone to sort out his feelings right now." Alice nodded, resting her head against Jasper's arm.

"I feel so bad for him. I have no idea what I would do if I lost my dad. You know how bad I was when my dad and mom were in that car accident." Jasper nodded as his arms circled Alice's waist pulling her close.

"My dad died about a year before I joined the army. I was so angry, I wanted revenge so bad. It's actually why I ended up joining. I don't know if it was the healthiest outlet for my pain, but it's what I did." Jasper sighed.

"Were you two close?" Jasper nodded, taking a shaky breath to calm himself.

"I knew he would have been proud that I went to fight, but I often wonder how he would feel about his only son turning into a monster." Jasper whispered.

"You're not a monster, you're my prince in shiny armor, and he would be proud that you chose not to kill innocent people." Alice said, trying to make Jasper feel better.

Emmett silently drove Rosalie's car, staring straight ahead as he held her hand. He had refused to let her go since he got the news. His father was the most important person in his life, and he didn't want to let go of the second most important person.

Rosalie didn't leave Emmett's side, never even thought about it. She stayed silently by his side, knowing nothing she could say would make him feel better. She was also dealing with her own pain. She had loved Emmett's dad since she had met him, he was warm and welcoming, always treating the girl as if she was his own daughter. He had been over the moon when her and Emmett started dating, saying he knew the two were made for each other.

Emmett parked Rosalie's car in front of his house, staring at it while sitting in the car. Rosalie gave his hand a squeeze, causing him to nod and slip out from behind the wheel. He walked silently up to the door, Rosalie following close behind. Emmett was about to slip the key into the deadbolt when his emotions caught up with him. His hand shook as tears started slipping down his cheeks. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist, pressing a soft kiss onto his shoulder blade. Emmett took a deep breath, calming himself enough to unlock the front door.

Emmett walked into the house, taking another deep breath as he looked around. He turned back and looked at Rosalie, unable to even force a smile. He leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead, before pulling away and walking towards his father's office.

Rosalie sighed and shut the front door taking a deep breath before figuring out what she should do next. She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair before walking into the kitchen. Cooking was the only thing she could think of doing. She started going through the kitchen pantry, smiling when she found the shelf full of boxed stove top macaroni and cheese, Emmett and his dad's favorite food.

Rosalie set about making the food, trying to keep her mind off of her emotions. She finished making it and dished the entire panful into a bowl, setting it on a tray next to a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of chocolate milk. She nodded to herself and picked up the tray before going off in search of Emmett.

"Hey." Rosalie whispered, walking in and finding Emmett sitting in front of his father's desk, staring at a piece of paper. "You haven't eaten since this morning, I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Emmett whispered. He looked up at Rosalie and held out his arm.

"What'd you find?" Rosalie asked, walking around the desk and taking a seat on Emmett's lap.

"He's been writing me a letter, once a year, since I was young. Just in case he died he didn't want to leave anything unsaid." Emmett wiped his eyes. "I wasn't his son."

"What? Of course you were." Rosalie said, confused at how Emmett came to that conclusion.

"No, I mean biologically. My mom was raped but couldn't stand the idea of getting an abortion. She ran off after I was born, said she wasn't able to face me. He said he didn't care if I wasn't biologically his, that he loved me and I would always be his son." Emmett took a deep breath not caring about the tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"Em." Rosalie whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"How could he have done that? Raised another man's child." Emmett whispered.

"It doesn't matter. He was your father, he loved you so much." Rosalie whispered through her own tears. She pulled back and stared at Emmett, who sat staring at the letter from his father, crying.

"I don't know if I can deal with this. He wasn't suppose to die yet. I still need him." Emmett leaned his head on Rosalie's shoulder, letting his tears fall.

"You'll get through this, I know you will." Rosalie whispered, holding her boyfriend.

"I need you right now, Rose." Emmett whispered.

"I'm not leaving you, Emmett. I'll always be here with you." Rosalie whispered, lips next to Emmett's ear. "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Rose." Emmett mumbled.

Esme and Carlisle were greeted by a very worried Bella when they walked into their home. Edward was by her side, just as concerned about his best friend. They explained things as best they could before they all needed rest.

"Thomas did not deserve to die." Esme sighed, sitting on her and Carlisle's bed going through their mail.

"No one ever deserves to die, but, sadly, it happens." Carlisle said, sitting behind his wife in bed, rubbing her shoulders. "They did catch the man who shot him, though."

"That's good." Esme whispered. She turned around and stared at Carlisle, biting her lip. "Is all our information gathered together?"

"Our wills, the girls' trusts information, property deeds, vehicle titles, and all of our insurance plans are gathered together in a safe in the bottom left drawer of my desk in the study. Our life insurance plans alone should cover any debt, the price of a funeral, and get all three of the girls through college. Their trusts will kick in when they turn twenty-five or graduate from college, whatever comes first." Carlisle smiled as he took Esme's hand in his. "After our accident a few years ago I got all of our information together, just in case."

"I don't know if I'd be able to go on without you." Esme whispered, slipping onto her husband's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling close.

"I love you too, my darling." Carlisle kissed his wife softly. "And you are the only woman I have ever and will ever love." He kissed her again softly.

"Save my spot, I need to go take my contacts out." Esme quickly kissed Carlisle before jumping out of his lap and walking into their bathroom.

"Was there anything good in the mail?" Carlisle asked, reaching over and picking up the discarded letters.

"A few bills, and something from the university. It might be about the girls' next semester." Esme called.

"Nope, it's not about the girls, it's about us." Carlisle said, scanning the letter. "Our twenty year reunion alumni dinner."

"Really?" Esme asked, appearing in the doorway of their bathroom, dressed in only a towel.

"Yeah, end of February, we'll have to make an appearance." Carlisle sighed. He slipped off of the bed, walking over and wrapping his arms around Esme. "Shower time?"

"No, I'm tense, I was going to take a bath." Esme sighed.

"Mind if I join you?" Esme shook her head, no, wrapping her arms around Carlisle and pulling him close, kissing him softly.

"I can't even imagine what Emmett's going through right now." Bella whispered, laying on her bed in Edward's arms.

"It hurts, losing a family member." Edward whispered. Bella turned around, staring up at Edward. "When I was nine I lost my little sister, Tay-Sachs disease. She was diagnosed when I was about four, so all I know is when she was really getting sick." Edward's eyes shined with unshed tears, voice soft as he spoke. "Even though I didn't get a chance to know her, it still hurt to lose her."

"I'm sorry, I never realized." Bella whispered.

Edward shook his head, leaning down and kissing Bella's forehead. "It's not something I like talking about, even almost a decade later." Edward pulled Bella closer. "I've only talked about it with my parents, and the family psychologist we saw for a year afterwards."

"I'm glad you told me." Bella leaned up and kissed Edward softly, before turning away and yawning.

"Bed time, love." Edward whispered.

"I asked mom and dad, they said you could spend the night." Bella smiled.

"Good thing I brought an extra pair of clothes and a toothbrush." Edward smirked. "Be right back." Edward jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth and changing into a clean pair of boxers. He came back out and slipped into Bella's bed, pulling her close.

"I love you." Bella whispered, curling up on Edward's chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward whispered, kissing the top of Bella's head, holding her tightly.


	2. One Ending and Two New Beginnings

Chapter 2

Alice woke up groaning, slightly confused at the lack of a body next to her. She turned onto her back and smiled. Jasper stood in front of the window, dressed in only a pair of jeans, his skin sparkling in the morning sunlight as he looked out at the frozen river.

"So, now I see why you had our windows changed." Alice smirked.

Jasper chuckled as he turned and looked at the girl. "Well, I don't want people seeing in. They might want to steal you." Jasper smirked, walking over and sitting down next to the girl, leaning over her.

"I love your skin in the sunlight." Alice sighed, fingers dancing over Jasper's arm.

"Oh yes, because real men sparkle." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Who wants a man when you can have a vampire?" Alice sat up, arms wrapping around Jasper's neck, placing feather light kisses on his ear and jaw. Jasper groaned as he turned his head, capturing Alice's lips in a searing kiss. Alice's hands tangled themselves in Jasper's curls, holding him to her. Jasper laid down on his side next to the girl, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

"How about we just stay in bed today?" Jasper whispered, kissing up Alice's jaw and lightly nipping at Alice's ear lobe. Alice mewed her approval, tilting her head away so Jasper had access to her neck.

"What time is it?" Alice whispered, laying back as Jasper started kissing back up her neck.

"Almost noon." Jasper mumbled against Alice's neck. Alice groaned as she pushed at Jasper's chest, her body wanting to betray her mind.

"I have to get ready, we have to be at Emmett's early." Alice frowned.

"One more kiss?" Jasper frowned. Alice laughed and leaned up kissing Jasper deeply.

"I love you." Alice whispered, slipping out from under Jasper and walking into her bathroom. She stretched as she looked at herself in the mirror, flicking on her CD player before starting to brush her teeth.

She was not looking forward to the day ahead of her. She had been looking forward to the winter break since Thanksgiving, looking forward to an extended get-away with Jasper to a secluded cabin in Canada. They had actually been planning to leave that day, get back the night before Christmas, but their plans had been derailed by the death of Emmett's dad. Her and Jasper didn't care that their vacation was put on hold, they would never even think of leaving. But a funeral was not exactly where they wanted to be.

Alice sighed, rinsing out her mouth. She stripped down and turned on the shower, slipping under the hot water, letting the water take her away. She flexed her tensed shoulders, fingers rubbing the sore flesh. She leaned her head back under the shower head, mind drifting.

She and Jasper had been together for a little over two years, and everyday Jasper kept finding new ways to surprise and take care of her. On her first day of college she had woken up to a bed covered in daisies and breakfast in bed. On their one year anniversary he was absent from school, but sent a limo to take her to school. That same limo picked her and Bella up after school, then took them to get Rosalie before taking them out shopping. Jasper had texted Bella and Rosalie specific instructions about what needed to be bought, and made sure he was billed. After they had all finished shopping and Alice got her hair and make-up done, she was taken to a five star restaurant. She left her sisters in the limo and walked into the empty restaurant. The floor was empty except for the one small table in the center, where Jasper sat waiting. Alice almost started crying at the candlelight dinner, and did start crying when Jasper showed her the horse drawn carriage waiting for them, to take them around a park while they cuddled. Alice had felt like a princess, and Jasper loved how much Alice smiled. After that night Alice knew she couldn't live without Jasper, that she could never leave him.

While Alice knew she loved Jasper, she had been stuck on the physical. Jasper was an expert at hiding his emotions and physical desires, which drove Alice insane. She never knew if her feelings were shared, which always made her more timid with going further. The problem now was getting over her timidness. She had dealt with any issues left over from when she was attacked and kidnapped and was finding it hard to keep herself in check when with Jasper. She wanted to take their relationship further, but didn't know how to go about it. She had been meaning to ask Rosalie for help but every time she got the chance she had lost her nerve.

"Hey, sweetie, I made you some lunch." Jasper smiled at Alice as she walked out of the bathroom, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, I'm kind of starving." Alice smiled, holding her towel around her chest.

"Have I told you how much I like your new soap. Lime and vanilla" Jasper smirked taking a seat at the desk.

"Sometimes I wonder about your comments." Alice laughed, shaking her head has she looked into her underwear drawer.

"It's a part of my charm." Jasper laughed. "Have you ordered your textbooks for next semester yet?"

"Of course, and no, I didn't charge them to your card, you know my dad takes care of college. He still wants to help with the apartment." Alice called from inside her closet, changing.

"Yes, I know, I hear about it often, but I refuse to budge." Jasper sighed. Alice rolled her eyes as she slipped on her sheer panty hoes.

"Jasper, you do know that one day I'll want to pay for things myself." Alice called.

"I can get you a card on my account." Jasper's smirked was evident in his voice.

"Not what I meant." Alice laughed.

"I know, but you know I like taking care of you." Jasper called.

Alice sighed and looked at the dress she was planning on wearing. A spaghetti strap black dress that went down to about her knee, with a black lace hem and trim. It was her favorite dress, but she wished she had another for this occasion. She slipped on the dress, before grabbing a cardigan and heals.

"You look pretty." Jasper smiled. Straightening his black tie. He was dressed in a crisp black shirt and freshly pressed black slacks. "I always liked that dress on you."

"Thanks, just wish I was wearing it to a more joyous occasion." Alice sighed, taking a seat on the bed, picking up the grilled cheese sandwich that was waiting for her.

"Funerals should be a joyous occasion." Jasper sighed, sitting down next to Alice. "I mean, yes it's sad Emmett's father died, but focusing on that fact won't bring him back. We should be focusing how what he's done, on his accomplishments, and how he's helped families. We should be celebrating all the good he's done."

"That's sweet." Alice whispered.

Rosalie checked her dress in the small bathroom Emmett had once shared with his father. She straightened the small bow on her black wrap dress, taking a deep breath before going to find Emmett.

"Hey." Rosalie smiled, walking into the small study. Emmett was sitting into front of his father's desk, staring at the letter he had read many times over already. "You know, Jasper said there's room for the desk in the apartment." Rosalie whispered, trying to get Emmett to talk.

Emmett just stood up and walked around the desk, pulling Rosalie to him and kissing her softly. Rosalie pulled away and just stared at Emmett, slightly confused. "My dad wanted me to give to you something."

"The desk." Rosalie cocked an eyebrow.

"No. He wants to make sure I remember not to dwell and to move on, and while I'm still dwelling, I want to start the moving on process." Emmett took a deep breath, cupping Rosalie's face in his hands. "Please don't brush this off as insincere or something rash. It's something I've thought about for awhile, and everything that's been happening just made me figure out it needs to be done sooner rather than later."

"Em, what's going on?" Rosalie whispered.

"Rosalie Cullen." Emmett pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket, causing Rosalie to gasp. "Will you marry me?" Emmett whispered. Rosalie started breathing harder, feeling speechless. She just started nodding, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"I love you, Emmett." Rosalie whispered, throwing her arms around Emmett's neck, kissing him deeply.

"I love you too, Rose." Emmett whispered, kissing Rosalie softly, before pulling back and slipping a ring on her finger.

"It's so beautiful." Rosalie stared at the ring, smiling at the sparkling heart shaped light pink gem, small diamonds on each side. "It's perfect, like you." She hugged Emmett tightly, enjoying his lighter mood.

The two were silently holding each other when the doorbell rang. Emmett kissed Rosalie's forehead before taking her hand and leading her downstairs. He opened his door and smiled at the two police officers standing there. One was Emmett's father's former partner, George Stone, a man who looked to be in his early thirties, dressed in a crisp black suit, his shield pinned on his chest. Next to him was Emmett's father's former Commanding Officer, Captain Charlie Swan, dressed in his formal dress uniform.

"I'm glad you could make it." Emmett sighed, shaking hands with the two men.

"If you'd allow us, we'd like to escort you to the church." Charlie said softly.

"Of course. Please come in, we're waiting for a few more people before we leave for the church." Emmett said, side stepping to let George and Charlie into the small house.

Soon after the police arrived Alice and Jasper came, Alice quickly noticing the new addition to her older sister's left hand. She grabbed her sister's wrist and drug her into the bathroom, holding up Rosalie's left hand.

"When did this happen?" Alice whispered.

"About an hour ago. Emmett said his dad wanted him to move on, and while Emmett isn't really ready to move on, he said he wanted to start." Rosalie bit her lip.

"I knew he was going to propose, but I wasn't thinking anytime soon." Alice whispered.

"I know." Rosalie bit her lip. "Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can." Alice hugged her sister tightly. "I'm happy for you, Rose."

The day passed relatively quickly. The church was packed to the brim at the funeral, with mostly police officers but also with many families that Emmett's father had helped over his career. Emmett gave a beautiful eulogy, highlighting the best of his father's life. Emmett had been tempted to mention how selfless his father had been, raising a son he knew wasn't his, but decided to leave that a secret between him and Rosalie.

Rosalie and Emmett were the only two who went with the casket to the grave sight. Rosalie only going for moral support for Emmett. After the funeral everyone went to the wake that Esme and Carlisle offered to hold.

Emmett was drained by the end of the day, crashed out on the family's couch. He was glad that he had stuck it out, and quite enjoyed hearing story after story about his father. He was especially grateful to hear all the stories from the people and families that had been helped over the years by his father. He had been given many pictures and Charlie had given him a medal that his father had been awarded, for dying in the line of duty.

Now Emmett was in the Cullen's living room, holding Rosalie tightly, while Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle sat around the room. Alice had been the only one that had asked about Rosalie's ring, but had not been the only one to notice it.

"So, Miss Rosalie, are you going to let us in on the news, or do we just have to guess." Esme smiled, staring at her oldest daughter.

Rosalie blushed and looked at her hand before looking up at Emmett. Emmett smiled and kissed Rosalie's head. "We're engaged." Rosalie whispered, smiling.

"That's great, sweetie." Carlisle smiled.

Bella rushed to Rosalie's side, grabbing her sister's hand and staring at the ring. "It's so pretty." Bella gushed. "When are you two going to have the wedding?"

Rosalie just started laughing. "We don't know." Rosalie giggled out.

"I just asked her this morning." Emmett smiled.

"Though you asked for permission at the beginning of the school year." Carlisle smirked.

"You did?" Rosalie whispered, looking up at Emmett.

"Not the only one." Carlisle sighed, looking down at his paper. Alice looked at Jasper, while Bella stared at Edward.

"We were suppose to wait until Valentine's Day." Edward muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Bella asked, eye brows raising in wonder.

"I have to head home, want to give me a lift?" Edward whispered into Bella's ear.

"I'll be right back." Bella smiled, standing up and holding her hand out to Edward.

"Drive safe, sweetie." Esme smiled.

"You're not driving." Edward grabbed the keys from Bella after they got out of the house, walking over to the passenger side door and holding it open.

"You know, I like that Jasper's wearing off on you." Bella giggled, kissing Edward's cheek before slipping into the car. Edward chuckled, shutting the door and rushing to slip into the driver seat.

Edward held Bella's hand as he drove, smiling as he planned everything out in his head. Him and Emmett had planned everything out, they had even gone ring shopping together with both of their fathers. While Edward had alway been ready to propose to Bella, he was now trying to plan the perfect way to ask minutes before he actually did.

"I thought you were spending the night at you're parent's place." Bella whispered.

"I am, but there's someplace I want to visit before I go home." Edward smiled. He pulled into a small parking lot in front of a play ground, parking and turning off the car, but leaving the headlights on, shining them on a set of swings. Edward slipped out of the car, walking around and opening the car door for Bella. "Remember this place."

"Our first date after Homecoming, you brought me here after the movie." Bella smiled, taking Edward's hand as she slipped out of the car. Edward led Bella to the swings, letting her sit down so he could gently push her.

"Bella, you know, we've been together for."

"One thousand one hundred sixty five days." Bella smirked, leaning her head back and looking up at Edward.

Edward smirked and leaned down kissing Bella softly. He continued kissing backwards, kissing first her bottom lip, then her top lip, followed by her noes, her eyelids, the bridge of her nose, and then her forehead. "I love you, Isabella Cullen." Edward whispered before leaning forward and kissing Bella's lips. "Marry me?" He whispered, his lips moving against hers.

"Oh, my God." Bella gasped, taking a deep breath. "Yes." Edward leaned back smiling at Bella.

"Really?" Edward grinned in disbelief.

Bella jumped up and threw her arms around Edward's neck, kissing him deeply.

Esme sat in her bed rubbing lotion into her arms when she heard her cell phone begin to vibrate. She picked it up and smiled at the picture she had been sent. She set the phone back on her bed side table, continuing to smile.

"You look amused." Carlisle smiled, walking out of the bathroom, hair wet, a towel around his waist.

"Edward proposed on the way home." Esme sighed.

"I don't know how I feel about two of my three girls getting engaged in a single day." Carlisle called as he walked into his closet.

"Rosalie and Bella have been dating Emmett and Edward for over three years." Esme sighed, shaking her head. "If you remember, we had only been dating for two years when you popped the question."

"That was different, we were in college." Carlisle stated, walking out of the closet after throwing his towel into the hamper, dressed now in flannel pajama pants.

"Emmett and Rosalie have been in college for a year and a half now, and have been living together since August. And Edward just finished his first semester." Esme shook her head.

"They are still my little girls." Carlisle sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed he shared with his wife, fiddling with his alarm clock.

"And they always will be." Esme moved and knelt behind her husband, gently massaging his shoulders. "You need to relax. And remember we both like Emmett and Edward, they are good guys, and treat our daughters like princesses." Esme said softly.

"Are you sure we like them?" Carlisle asked softly, enjoying his wife's soft touches.

"Yes." Esme laughed softly. "Now, promise me you'll stop worrying and focus on your needy wife." Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's bare shoulders, leaning in and kissing and nipping at his ear lobe.

"Needy, eh?" Carlisle smirked. He turned quickly and pinned his wife back to the bed, leaning down and kissing her exposed sternum, between her breasts. "How can I help?"

"Who texted me?" Alice called to Jasper, standing in front of her bathroom mirror, rinsing off her toothbrush.

"It's from Bella." Jasper said. "Edward proposed." He looked up and watched as Alice walked out of the bathroom in her short, red silk nightgown. Jasper both loved and hated that nightgown. It showed off every single asset Alice had, every single curve of her body. Jasper loved how she looked in it, but also hated it, because she was so irresistible in it, and he want her so bad, but he couldn't bring himself to mention it to her.

Jasper watched as Alice's expression became a little sad, picking up on her subtle disappointment.

"You know, I love you, and if you want I can go get a ring tomorrow." Jasper said, watching Alice slip into bed.

"What?" Alice stared up at Jasper in confusion.

"You're disappointed, I can feel it." Jasper said.

"Oh." Alice laughed softly. "No, I'm not disappointed that you haven't proposed. I know you love me and plan on staying with me." Alice forced a smiled.

"Then why are you disappointed?" Jasper asked. "Did I do something wrong? Did I not do something?"

"Don't worry, it's not you." Alice smiled, patting Jasper's hand, before turning off her bed side lamp and laying down.

"Talk to me." Jasper said, leaning over Alice to turn her light back on. Alice sighed and sat up, staring up at Jasper. "Please."

"I got this nightgown on our second anniversary for a reason." Alice whispered.

"You know I love that nightgown on you." Jasper cooed, touching Alice's cheek.

"I don't want you to love it on me." Jasper's eyebrows furrow, staring down at Alice.

"Oh." Jasper was confused for a minute or two, until it finally hit him. "OH!" Jasper gulped, as his eyes met Alice's. "You mean?"

"Yeah." Alice blushed.

"Are you sure?" Jasper whispered.

"Positive." Alice nodded.

"I don't know if I'm sure." Jasper whispered. He saw the pained look flash in Alice's eyes at the same time he felt it. "Alice, it's more complicated than you think."

"But you love me." Alice whispered.

"Yes, I do. But I've only had sex when one person in my entire life. It was after I was changed and with another vampire. And while you are nothing compared to her, and while I want you so much more than I ever wanted her. When having sex I can get quite into it, and I bite. I don't want to bite you, I don't want to risk your life." Jasper explained.

"So, never." Alice whispered, staring down at her lap.

"Someday, I promise. I just need time to prepare. I can't just do it." Jasper said, running his hand through Alice's hair.

"But it's not me?" Alice asked, biting her lip as she looked up at Jasper.

"Of course not. You're perfect." Jasper smiled.

"I love you, Jasper." Alice whispered, hugging Jasper tightly.

"I love you too, baby." Jasper whispered into Alice's hair, holding her closely.


	3. Weekend Getaways and Christmas Gifts

So this is more of a smut-ish chapter, but I think I did a tasteful job, I hope you all agree. But come on I need some reviews people! Because I know I'm far from a perfect writer and I want to know what could be better, what their could be less of, what shouldn't change. So come on. REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 3

Jasper's mind had been in one place since he figured out that Alice wanted to take their relationship to another level, as far as being physical was concerned. He felt rather stupid that he not thought of it before, he had felt her lust and need, but he just didn't think anything of it. Alice had healed, he'd known this, but he still never thought that sex would come up. But he was going to figure out a way to make it up to her, he told himself he had to.

Jasper's perfect opportunity came on Christmas day. Alice and him spent the day with Alice's family. They opened gifts and just spent the day together, singing carols, watching movies and just having a wonderful time. They even all wound up outside, playing in the snow.

He was inspired by the three couples that surrounded him. Bella and Edward, and Rosalie and Emmett seemed to both have a new relationship. He watched how the girls treated they're fiances and visa versa, and Jasper suddenly wanted that new relationship with Alice. He was hoping with what he had planned, him and Alice could renew their relationship.

In the entire day Jasper had waited to give Alice her gift, telling her that it was something that needed to be given in privet. Though, that didn't stop Alice. She had actually given him two gifts. The first, that she gave him in front of her family, was an encyclopedia of the Civil War. Rosalie and Bella teased their sister, saying a set of books were far from a great gift, but they had not been in on the second gift. After dinner Alice pulled Jasper out in the backyard, saying she had another gift for him. They stood in the light snow fall, Alice smiling brightly as she held up the long flat jewelry box. Jasper was pleasantly surprised and shocked by the silver ID bracelet, which read _Major Jasper H. Whitlock_. He had donned the bracelet right away, kissing Alice deeply

It was around midnight when Jasper and Alice decided to head back to their apartment, Emmett and Rosalie were still staying at Emmett's old house, mostly packing up things. Jasper had arranged things ahead of time with Carlisle and Esme, letting them know that he was surprising Alice with a weekend getaway to a cabin in Canada.

Jasper was even more pleased when Alice fell asleep seconds after he started driving away from her parents' home, hoping it'd added to the surprise. Alice was still asleep when he arrived at the cabin in Canada. He didn't bother waking her, just carried her into the bedroom and put her to bed. He made a few phone calls and set up a few things, before writing a note and leaving it with some flowers on Alice's chest. He kissed her forehead before running off into the wilderness.

Alice awoke with a shock to the sound of an alarm clock, groaning as she looked around the strange room. She looked down and smiled at the small bouquet of daisies and roses on her chest, along with a card. She sat up and picked up the card.

_Good Morning My Gorgeous Love,_

_Welcome to Canada. Don't worry, I've already let your parents know, and they thought you would enjoy a nice getaway. Now, I am out hunting and will see you later tonight. But, you know me, I couldn't just let you hang around the cabin and wait for me. If you woke up to the alarm clock I set then a car will come and pick you up in about an hour to take you to a spa for the day. I have already paid for everything you could possibly want, and even somethings I didn't know if you'd want, so don't even think of holding back. I also made you your favorite breakfast, it's in the oven. Be careful, I did leave the oven on warm._

_Enjoy your day of pampering and I will see you when you get back tonight._

_Love you to the moon and back,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

Alice sighed, and smelled the flowers, slipping out of the bed. She walked out to the kitchen and slipped her breakfast out of the oven. On one plate sat four, fluffy chocolate chip pancakes and on another plate sat some scrambled eggs and bacon. She walked to the refrigerator, grabbing some whipped cream. She looked around and spotted the waiting coffee maker, turning it on before sitting at the table and starting to eat her breakfast.

She didn't think her and Jasper were going to be able to go away for the winter vacation, and was suddenly wondering what her love was up to. She didn't have too much time to wonder after she finished her breakfast. She guessed she must have hit the snooze button a few time without knowing it, because as soon as she finished eating breakfast the doorbell rang.

Alice enjoyed her day, forgetting about everything. She had no idea how anyone did it, but she was so relaxed as soon as she got to the spa, before anything even happened. She wasn't the biggest spa lover, but she loved the place Jasper had sent her. She had gotten every service they offered, from facials to a mud bath, she had never thought she would enjoy sitting in a tub of mud, but she shocked herself.

She finished the day with a full body massage in a private room, after which she was brought a large garment box.

"This was left for you. Your car is waiting for you when you're ready to go." A young woman smiled, handing Alice the box.

"Thanks." Alice smiled, holding a towel around her chest, watching the masseur leave. The young attendant nodded, before rushing off. Alice laughed and shook her head, laying the box down on the massage table. She opened the box and smirked at the silk red nightgown folded atop her long black peacoat. She suddenly had a feeling about what Jasper might be up to.

Alice had dinner at the spa before the car came and picked her up. She held her coat tightly around her, feeling very underdressed in the nightgown. She was thankful when she got back to the cabin, running from the car into the warm house.

"Woah." Alice whispered as she closed the door. A path was set between two rows of roses, the path leading up a set of stairs and to the bedroom. She had discarded her jacket as she made her way to the bedroom, slightly surprised that Jasper wasn't there waiting. She looked around the room, her heart warming at the sight of all the rose petals on the bed and all the pillar candles around the room.

Alice jumped, hearing the door shut behind her. She spun and just smiled at Jasper, who was leaning against the door, dressed in only a pair of jeans.

"Hello, love." Jasper whispered. He walked up to Alice and gently grabbed her waist, kissing her deeply. "You know I love you in this." Jasper's lips moved against Alice's as he spoke, the sensation on his breath on Alice's lips causing a shiver to run down her spine. "But I think I'll love it much more laying on the floor next to the bed."

"Jazz." Alice moaned against Jasper's lips.

"Yes, my love?" Jasper tilted his head to the side, gently kissing down the side of Alice's neck, pulling her close to him.

"I need you." Alice whisper before the breath caught in her throat, feeling Jasper's hands caress the side of her breasts. Jasper pulled away and smiled.

"I love you, Alice." Jasper whispered, running his hands through her hair and down her neck. He leaned in and kissed her softly, his hands slipping the straps off of Alice's shoulder. He slowly slid the nightgown down Alice's short frame, letting it fall to the floor after he slid it over her behind.

Jasper gently picked Alice up, walking over and laying her down in the middle of the bed. Alice's breath was shallow and heavy, watching Jasper above her, feeling very sensitive suddenly.

"I love you, baby. And if you want me to stop just say so." Jasper whispered, smiling as he hovered above Alice, fingers gently dancing on her flat stomach.

"Jasper, please." Alice whispered. "I need you."

Jasper needed no more prompting. He stood up and stared at the girl from the foot of the bed, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he stared at Alice's naked form. He knelt down, fingers running down the arch of her foot. He gently kissed each of her toes, before kissing up the top of one of her feet. He gently kissed the top of her ankle, his hands replacing his lips on her feet, gently massaging them. He kissed slowly up one of her legs, his hands massaging the skin in his wake. When he got to the middle of her thigh he switched legs, doing the same thing he did to the other leg, only in reverse.

When Jasper finished with Alice's legs, he leaned down and picked up a rose from the floor. He moved and sat next to Alice, smiling down at her. He leaned down and kissed her softly, before leaning back. He held the rose above her, letting the petals touch her skin softly. Alice shut her eyes, her breathing becoming more labored as Jasper danced the rose over her skin. Jasper led the rose over Alice's face and neck, up and down her arms, and gently circling it over her torso.

Jasper tried to control himself, but finding it harder than he thought. The scent of Alice normally drove him crazy, but the added scent of her arousal just made it harder to resist her. He watched Alice's reaction to the movements of the flower, noticing tiny things that he hadn't noticed since their first date; the way her brow furrowed and relaxed as he brushed different areas, the way she gently bit her lip or mewed and moaned when he circled her bellybutton, or brushed along the top of her hip. Alice's moans and small noises effected Jasper the most, his member jumping whenever she moaned his name, causing him to shiver with need. He suddenly needed to touch her, feel her, and the heat radiating off of her skin, under him, he needed to taste her, feel her pulse beating under his tongue.

"Jasper." Alice moaned, eyes remaining shut as she felt Jasper slide off the bed.

Jasper dropped the rose, and slipped off his jeans. He took a deep breath and slid over her, legs in between hers. He caressed the side of her hips, before running his hands up her sides, stopping at her breasts to caress each one separately. He first kissed the space between her breasts before moving to kiss one all over. He kissed from the outside in, ending at her nipple. He looked up at Alice, eyes meeting hers before sucking her nipple into his mouth.

Alice moaned and arched her back up, pressing herself against Jasper. She felt like her entire body was on fire, Jasper causing so many sensations to surge through her. She tangled her hands in his hair, holding him to her while her hip pressed and ground against Jasper's.

Jasper switched breasts and spent his time lavishing it with his mouth, but soon he wanted more. He left his hands on her chest, massaging them gently with his fingers, as he leaned up and claimed Alice's lips with his. The two kissed deeply, tongues dancing as Jasper's hands moved down Alice's stomach, coming to rest on her hips, fingers sneaking under the waistband of her underwear.

Jasper moved and started kissing down Alice's neck, stopping at her breasts to give them a second round of personal attention. He then kissed straight down Alice's stomach, stopping at her belly button to dip his tongue sensually down, before slowly licking the rim. He smiled and pulled away, staring up at Alice.

Alice was confused at why Jasper was backing up, until he gently blew on her belly button. She once again arched her back, feeling a sudden warm sensation flood her lower stomach, moisture flooding between her legs, again.

Jasper, once again, slid off the bed, this time bringing her panties with him. He dropped the underwear on the floor as soon as they slipped off her feet, before crawling back between her legs. He kissed up one of her thighs again, then back down the other, before going back to where he wanted to be.

He stared up at Alice, seeing that she was already clenching the sheets tightly, her eyes shut, whimpering softly as he gently breathed against her mound. He bent down slightly, continuing to watch Alice's reaction as his tongue snaked out and flicked the top of Alice's clitoris. Alice moaned loudly, toes curling as warm pleasure spread through her.

Jasper had to hold himself back from just delving into the Alice's core and roughly lashing her with his tongue. He had no idea that Alice would taste so sweet, and be so tempting. But he was able to constrain himself and move slowly, letting Alice savor the sensations he caused.

Jasper didn't care how long he was down, orally concentrating on pleasing Alice. He just wanted to make sure she knew how much he was willing to do to make sure she was happy. He made sure she at least climaxed once, before he entered her in any way. While she was recovering from her first orgasm, he slipped his boxers off and slipped up, kissing up her torso and coming to rest, kissing her lips deeply.

"I love you." Jasper whispered, kissing Alice softly.

"I love you too." Alice mumbled, feeling Jasper move between her legs.

"Are you ready?" Jasper whispered against Alice's ear. Alice nodded, hands wrapping around Jasper's chest, nuzzling her face into the nape of his neck. Jasper turned his head and kissed Alice deeply, while he gently moved into her.

Alice gasped, as her nails tried to dig into Jasper's shoulder blades, her legs clamping around Jasper's legs. Jasper took a deep breath, calming himself before he went insane. He moved slowly at first, making sure Alice was comfortable before he changed his pace.

Jasper and Alice spent over an hour in bed together, limbs entangled as they sweated and made love, Jasper's lips never leaving Alice's skin. Alice had lost track of how many times she came, and just reveled in the pleasure that Jasper gave her. She knew she was officially ruined for any other man, Jasper was too good, too skilled, too big. Alice started to believe that Jasper had been made just to please her.

Jasper finished with a deep kiss, slipping out and off of Alice, pulling her close. Alice's breathing was still labored, her eyes shut. Jasper just watched the girl, arm draped over her stomach.

"That was amazing." Alice whispered, turning and wrapping her arms around Jasper as she snuggled close. "You are so perfect."

"Just for you." Jasper whispered, kissing the top of Alice's forehead. "Don't move, I have more for you."

"I don't know if I could handle more." Alice groaned.

"Don't worry." Jasper laughed, slipping out of bed. He slipped on a clean pair of boxers, walking out to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of fruit, walking back to the bedroom.

"What's this?" Alice slipped back into bed, after getting up and dressed back in her nightgown and a clean pair of panties.

"I thought you might need some sustenance." Jasper slipped into bed, holding up one of the strawberries from the plate.

"You think of everything." Alice smirked before taking a bite of the fruit.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" Alice hummed, chewing the strawberry.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jasper asked, holding up a slice of apple.

"Of course not." Alice smiled, taking a bite of the apple slice. "You were amazingly wonderful!" She leaned up and kissed Jasper softly. "You were a prince."

"Well, you are my little princess." Jasper smirked, running a finger down her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alice smiled brightly, kissing Jasper lightly before snuggling up to his side, picking at the grapes on the plate. "So, I'm guessing this was my Christmas gift?"

"Do you want it to be?" Jasper rested his chin on top of Alice's head, his fingers rubbing up and down her arm softly.

"It was perfect." Alice looked up at Jasper through her lashes, smirking playfully. "And I don't need to exchange it for a bigger size." That comment caused Jasper to laugh heartily.

"Well, that's good, cause you can't get rid of me that easy." Jasper leaned over and kissed Alice softly. "But this wasn't a gift. This was me just wanting to be closer to you." Jasper turned over and opened the drawer on his bed side table, pulling out a small velvet jewelry box. "This is your gift." Jasper whispered, holding up the box.

"Aww, Jazz." Alice cooed. She took the box and opened it, gasping at the silver moon charm hanging from a necklace chain. The front was dotted with two small engraved stars, each holding a small diamond.

"Look on the back." Jasper whispered into Alice's ear, kissing the lobe softly.

"I love you to the moon and back." Alice whispered. "Jasper." Alice looked up from the necklace, unshed tears making her eyes shine. "It's perfect."

"No, it's fitting." Jasper caressed her cheek gently. "You are perfect." Alice let the tears fall, leaning up to to kiss Jasper deeply.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. Unwanted Letters and Past Intruders

So, I'm watching Interview with a Vampire...and I'm noticing some subtle similarities between it's vampires and SM's vamps. I mean I know it's a stretch, but go with me here. Louis lived off of animals for a bit of time, Lestat can read thoughts (and says "the dark gift is different for all), and is cold to the touch, and Claudia did say, "You need to feed, I can tell by your color." Like I said it's a stretch, but something to ponder nonetheless.

Chapter 4

Alice walked into her apartment, her annoyance slightly waning at the smell of tomato sauce. She looked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Jasper standing in front of the stove, stirring a pot.

"Made you lunch." Jasper smiled brightly.

"It's amazing." Emmett called from the dining room table, before taking a large bite.

"I love a man that cooks." Alice sighed, throwing down her book bag and walking over, hugging Jasper tightly.

"I thought you might need some comfort food." Jasper kissed the top of Alice's forehead. "Made your favorite."

"Cheese ravioli?" Alice smiled. Jasper just nodded. "You're perfect." Alice spun around and took a plate out of a cupboard.

"How were your classes?" Rosalie asked.

"A little annoying." Alice sighed, watching as Jasper dished up her plate. "We were talking about sacred Native American landscapes, and apparently Bruce is point nine percent cherokee." Bruce was a rather large, older man in Alice's Anthropology class who acted like he knew more than their multiple Ph.D holding professor. They were a little less than a month into the spring semester and the teacher was already openly annoyed with the large man, along with every other student in the class. "And I say we, because I AM part Native American." Alice mocked as she walked over to get a fork. "Even the full Native American sitting in front of him thought he should be slapped."

"I don't know if I'd be able to not yell at that guy." Emmett shook his head. Alice nodded, taking a seat next to Rosalie at the table.

"How's the psych class going?" Alice asked.

"Good, just had our first test." Rosalie smiled.

"Though our teacher is less exciting than watching paint dry." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"And he does that strange hip thing. It's like he can't stand still without doing a hip thrust." Rosalie groaned.

"Hey! Trying to eat here." Alice groaned.

"Sorry." Rosalie laughed, standing up and clearing both her and Emmett's plate.

"I am off to work." Emmett sighed, checking his watch. Emmett started working at a coffee shop on campus after the death of his father. He didn't need to, between his dad's pension, life insurance and savings, Emmett was set until he finished his degree, but Emmett said he still wanted to earn his own money. "I'll meet you at the hotel around five." Emmett kissed Rosalie's cheek before leaving.

Esme was ecstatic with her oldest and youngest daughter's engagements, and wanted to celebrate it. So, she had planned an engagement party for their friends and family. Rosalie and Bella were excited, as were Edward's parents, but Edward and Emmett weren't as into it.

"I'm off, need to meet a girl, she needs help with logarithms." Rosalie smiled, setting the dishes into the dishwasher. "I'll see you two later." Rosalie grabbed her bag and slipped on her jacket, leaving.

"Can a man get a proper hello now?" Jasper smirked, looking over at Alice. Alice stood up and walked over to Jasper, slipping her arms around his waist.

"I've missed you." Alice whispered before Jasper's lips covered hers. Jasper pushed Alice back against the counter, pressing himself against her, deepening the kiss. Alice moved her arms, wrapping them tightly around Jasper's neck. Jasper picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"I've missed you too" Jasper whispered, caressing her cheek. The two stopped kissing, settling on just holding each other. "But you have a decision to make."

"I want to stay right here." Alice groaned.

"It's about tomorrow." Jasper chuckled.

"Saturday?" Alice mumbled.

"Valentines Day." Jasper whispered. "You have a choice."

"I want to sleep in and do nothing." Alice looked up and smiled.

"Not one of the options." Jasper laughed. He backed out of Alice's arms and went to retrieved Alice's plate and fork, handing it to her before walking out of the kitchen. "I promised Emmett that he could have the apartment all to himself until Sunday night. So, one of these is for tomorrow, and the other for Sunday. Choose wisely." Jasper walked back into the kitchen and stood in front of Alice holding up two medium sized gift bags. One was black with small red hearts all over, the other white with large red lips on the front.

"Tomorrow." Alice smiled, taking the white bag. "Can I open it?" Jasper smiled and nodded. Alice set her plate to the side and picked up the bag. She opened the gift, smiling as she pulled out the softest scarf she ever felt. "I love it." Alice said, slipping the purple, pink, orange and black scarf around her neck. "But I don't get the clue."

"Well, I can't have my baby freezing while we shop in New York City." Jasper shrugged. "Now, your clue for Sunday." Jasper said, moving the white bag and replacing it with the black one.

"What is this?" Alice asked. "A swimsuit?" Alice held up the suit, smiling at the sailor inspired swimwear. The top was a white halter, the bottom a dark nave blue, three buttons on each side, holding the top to the bottom was a thick band of red fabric which only covered the stomach. "The beach?"

"A privet island." Jasper leaned in and kissed Alice softly. "Fun, huh?"

"What have I told you about going above spoilage?" Alice groaned.

"I didn't buy the island." Jasper smiled. "I'm just renting it for the weekend."

"It's still a privet island." Alice sighed.

"Well, I wanted to go someplace warm, and it's difficult for me to out on a sunny beach in public." Jasper leaned in and kissed Alice softly. "You hate it?"

"No, I'll love it as long as you're with me on that beach." Alice sighed, holding her arms out to Jasper.

"Good, I want you to enjoy my gifts." Jasper said, hugging Alice gently.

"I always love your gifts and ideas, but you know I don't want you spending money on me." Alice whispered. "So, when do we leave for New York?"

"Tonight, after the engagement party." Jasper said.

"Alright well, I have a chem class to get to." Alice said, slipping off of the counter.

"Do you have a lab today?" Alice nodded, sticking out her tongue.

"Then I have to come back, pack, shower, get ready for tonight, and somehow manage to get something to eat. I might stop by a pizza place and pick up a personal pizza." Alice sighed.

"Don't do that." Jasper grimaced. "That pizza place is disgusting."

"I need to eat something." Alice said as she walked over and grabbed her coat.

"I'm hurt, such little faith in me." Jasper mocked.

"You already made lunch, I don't want to take advantage." Alice smiled.

"I'll have dinner ready when you come home" Jasper smirked.

"Ah, you are even more perfect then I thought." Alice sighed. "I'll see you in a few hours." Alice slipped her book bag over her shoulder before leaning up on her tip toes and kissing Jasper deeply. "I love you, Mr. Whitlock."

"Have a wonderful day, Miss Cullen." Jasper laughed, waving Alice goodbye as she left.

Alice rushed down the stairs and out of her apartment building. She pulled her coat tighter, straightening the soft scarf Jasper had just given her. She hurried to the science building, happy as soon as she stepped out of the blistering wind.

"Hey, Charlotte." Alice smiled as she greeted the girl she sat next to in class. Alice took her seat, quickly pulling out her laptop. "Ready for the weekend?"

"Kind of. I'm being set up on a blind date. I don't know whether to be excited or nervous." Charlotte shrugged her curly red hair bouncing with her shoulders as she absent mindedly doodled on the side of her notebook.

"Who knows, he could be your prince." Alice stuck out her tongue as her computer booted up.

"Like he's yours." Charlotte smirked pointing at Alice's background. It was a picture of her and Jasper, Jasper kissing her cheek as he held a thing of mistletoe over their heads.

"It was luck that we found each other." Alice blushed, quickly pulling up a blank word document, covering up the picture.

"What are you two planning to do tomorrow?" Charlotte asked.

"We're going to New York." Alice smiled, leaving out the part about the privet island. "Shopping."

"Does he have a brother?" Charlotte smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry." Alice shrugged.

Charlotte sighed and sat back in her spot, watching the teacher walk into the room.

The teacher was on the young side, thirty at most, with longish brown hair that danced in front of his bright blue eyes. Out of all of the teachers in the Chemistry department Dr. Ross was the most popular, even Alice thought he was an amazing teacher.

Alice went through the motions in class and in her lab. While she enjoyed her chemistry class she really wanted to be home, with Jasper. It was the biggest thing that had changed since she and Jasper had started dating, school was no longer so important in her life. Before Jasper, Alice had been dedicated to her dream of becoming a doctor. But since Jasper, she still wanted to be a doctor, but she could also see herself not being a doctor. Jasper's influence scared Alice to death, she had always known what she wanted to be, where she was going. But Jasper derailed that plan, and Alice didn't know what she was going to do. It was this reason that would have kept her from saying yes right away if Jasper had asked her to marry him the same day her sisters had got engaged.

Alice rubbed her forehead as she walked into her apartment building, her annoying lab partner causing her to get a headache. She checked her mail, seeing something that caused her head to pound and her anger to soar. She clenched her teeth as she walked up to her apartment. She opened the front door, expecting to relax at the smell of Jasper's cooking, but she smelled nothing.

Alice walked into the kitchen, shocked when it was completely clean and empty. The oven and stove were off and cold, no pots or pans were out. There wasn't even an opened microwave meal box. Alice took a deep breath, anger bubbling over the surface. She dropped the mail, all but one letter, storming to her bedroom.

Jasper was lounging on the bed, reading, with soft music playing in the background. His skin prickled with Alice anger before she was even in the room, and it completely threw him. He shut his book and set it down, staring as Alice walked into the room. He opened his mouth to greet her when her screams cut him off.

"What the hell, Jasper? I have too much to do, I don't have time to waste cooking! You promised me! Bastard."

Jasper was speechless, offended, but he wasn't about to start yelling back. He held his tongue and walked over to Alice, cupping her face in his hands. He suddenly felt a tinge of what Alice's anger was hiding.

"Stop." Jasper said softly, seeing more anger flash in her eyes. "Forget about what you need to do and take a deep breath. I know you're mad, but I need you to calm down and talk to me." Jasper was waiting for Alice's comeback, but was hopeful when Alice took a deep breath.

"I was counting on you, you said you'd have dinner ready for me." Alice said, ignoring the true source of her anger.

"One, I got your favorite Chinese take-out, it's in the fridge because I know you prefer it reheated, I was just about to fix you a bowl. And two, my not having dinner ready would make you mad, but it wouldn't make you fearful. So, how about you tell me what is making you both angry and scared?"

Alice fell against Jasper's chest, tears slipping down her cheeks. She held up the letter, her other hand clenching at Jasper's shirt. Jasper took the letter and ripped it open without even looking at the address. His own anger flared when he finally saw who had sent the letter, it flaring again when he saw the pictures inclosed.

"I'll kill him." Jasper growled.

"How'd he get my address?" Alice whispered.

"I don't know, baby, but don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't come near you." Jasper whispered, throwing the letter and pictures aside and holding Alice tightly against him. "We'll talk to your dad, he'll know who to call." He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Alice whispered, stepping back and wiping her cheeks.

"Don't be, you were upset and me not having dinner ready didn't help." Jasper smiled. "Now go, get a shower, I'll make you up a bowl of fried rice."

"I love you, Jasper, I don't know what I'd do without you." Alice whispered leaning up and kissing Jasper softly.

"I'll always be here for you." Jasper said. He kissed Alice softly before watching as she disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as the door was shut he grabbed the letter and pictures along with his cell phone, walking out to the kitchen. He dialed a number and waited.

"Hello." Carlisle said cheerfully when he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Carlisle, Alice and I have a problem, and we could really use some help." Jasper sighed, pulling a white box out of the refrigerator.

"Anything for one of my girls. What seems to be a problem?" Carlisle didn't seemed to be phased by the sound of a problem, not thinking it was anything to bad.

"Remember Lutz?" Jasper sighed, grabbing a bowl.

"What about him? Someone finally give him what he deserves." Carlisle said spitefully.

"That wouldn't be a problem." Jasper sighed. "No, the ass as somehow gotten ahold of our address."

"He didn't." Carlisle hissed.

"He thought it'd be a nice idea to send her a Valentines letter, with pictures from you know when." Jasper sighed as he dished some rice into the bowl.

"I'll kill him." Carlisle growled.

"That's exactly what I said." Jasper shook his head. "But I was hoping you could call some people, maybe see what ever happened to the order for protection." Jasper suggested, slipping the bowl into the microwave.

"Of course. How's Alice?"

"Oh, she was angry, scared. She didn't needed this." Jasper sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, I bet." Carlisle said. "Give her a hug for me."

"Of course." Jasper said, taking a deep breath. "See you soon?"

"Yep, take care of my girl."

"Always." Jasper sighed before hanging up.

Rosalie sat, watching Emmett work. As far as baristas went, Emmett was her favorite, he was just entertaining to watch. He looked like a bartender, putting on a show as he made every drink. Adding to that he was just an expert at flirting, and openly flirted with every girl and sometimes guy that came into the coffee shop. He didn't usually flirt with anyone other than Rosalie, but Rosalie suggested it might help him with tips. And it did, ever since he made around three times as much in tips each day.

Rosalie actually liked Emmett flirting. They were on their third year together and she didn't want Emmett getting restless, so she told him to flirt, actually she told him to flirt his ass off then come home and do her. Emmett was very entertained by that idea, but told her that he'd always come home to her.

Rosalie knew Emmett could never lie to her, she trusted him with her life, but she had still dated guys who she trusted, who had still cheated on hers. Most of the time Emmett's shoulders were the ones she cried on. But Emmett was different, when his friends were drunk at a party, he was the one laughing with her at how everyone was acting so stupid.

She had known she was going to end up with Emmett since she was a sophomore, when she realized that she spent more time with him than her boyfriend at the time. Even when she was with another boy, her mind was always on Emmett. With every other boy, kisses were off, she never felt like she fitted next to them. She always ended up breaking up with the boys after less than a month, saying she just wasn't getting what she needed.

When her and Emmett first went out everything seemed to click. They were relaxed with each other, how they usually were, but just held hands. By the end of the date Rosalie didn't want it to end, and when she shared that thought with Emmett he just kissed her and promised her that they'd never end. Rosalie had her doubts, but was thankful when she was proven wrong over and over again. Every time she got mad, or yelled, or said they were done Emmett would just pull her onto his lap and hold her there until she told him everything and they worked it out. Happily, those events were rare, and were usually attributed to Rosalie being stressed about other things in her life.

"A girl as gorgeous as you should not be sitting alone." Rosalie was startled and looked up from her text book. She smirked at Emmett, playing along.

"Well, a guess I need a handsome man to join me." Rosalie winked. "Care to keep a girl company?"

"I'd be a fool to say no." Emmett slipped into the chair across from her, setting down a paper cup in front of her. Rosalie laughed at the cup, Emmett's cell number written on the side with the phrase 'call me' under it in all caps, and underlined.

"Fifteen minute break?" Rosalie asked before taking a sip of the drink.

"Of course." Emmett shrugged.

"I'm going to probably head back to the apartment." Rosalie sighed, reaching over, taking Emmett's hand in hers. "Want to meet me there after you finish here?"

"Sure. Worried about leaving Alice and Jasper alone or something?" Emmett asked.

"I just have a bad feeling, that she might need me." Rosalie sighed.

"You need to stop beating yourself up over the past. It's been three years and Alice is doing so well." Emmett knew Rosalie was still feeling guilty over everything with James.

"Yeah, but she's my little sister." Rosalie frowned.

"We both knew James liked Alice, and we both thought they would be cute together." Emmett brought Rosalie's hand to his mouth, kissing the top of her hand. "We made a bad call, but it's over now, he's gone. Alice had moved on, and you need to, too."

"What would I do without you?" Rosalie sighed.

"Go absolutely insane." Emmett smirked.

"Good thing you aren't leaving anytime soon then." Rosalie smiled. "But I need to head home, shower and stuff."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Emmett smiled, standing up when Rosalie did. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." Rosalie said, leaning over and kissing Emmett quickly. She slipped on her jacket, grabbed her bag and drink before leaving.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Edward groaned as he stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of his closet door, in his dorm, straightening his tie.

"I know, but it means a lot to my parents." Bella sighed as she sat on the side of his bed, watching as Edward picked at his clothes.

"It's like one big job interview. Have to impress everyone." Edward groaned.

"You already impressed the only one who counts." Bella smirked, walking up behind Edward and running her hands up his back.

"Who? Your father?" Edward smirked, turning and wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

"No, me." Bella stuck out her tongue.

"I can think of something better you can do with that." Edward chuckled, cocking an eyebrow.

"Save that dirty mind for tomorrow, mister." Bella shook her head before leaning up and kissing Edward softly.

"Are you sure about that, baby? We don't have to if you don't want to." Edward whispered, pulling back and laying his forehead against Bella's.

"I'm sure, I'm ready. Besides, the timing is perfect, we'll have the house to ourselves." Bella smiled brightly. "Besides, I've been looking forward to it for a while."

"Oh, you're perfect, you know that?" Edward asked, laughing softly.

"I try." Bella said before kissing Edward deeply.

Esme hummed as she walked around the small, hotel banquet room, straightening linens and flowers. Carlisle finished talking to a waiter and shook his hand, before walking over and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and kissing the nape of her neck softly.

"Carlisle." Esme giggled spinning around. "Our guests will be here soon."

"So, a man can't give his wife a proper hello?" Carlisle defended himself playfully.

"A proper hello to you would require us getting a room, and while I never mind, this is not the time." Esme rolled her eyes.

"You're mine tonight, Mrs. Cullen." Carlisle smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Mr. Cullen." Esme laughed softly to herself before kissing Carlisle softly. "I love you." Esme whispered.

"I love you too." Carlisle sighed, running his hand through Esme's hair. Esme took a deep breath and kissed Carlisle on the cheek before walking off to get a drink. She was walking back from the bar when a quick movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

The breath caught in her throat as she went over what she saw. She didn't get a good look but she could have sworn it was a tall, black man, with long, dread locks, tied back in a low pony table. He had a strong build and young look. If she didn't know better she could have sworn she knew the man.

Esme rushed back to the banquet hall and set the drinks down on the closest table, almost running up to Carlisle. She threw her arms tightly around her husband's neck, nuzzling her face in the nape of his neck.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Carlisle held his wife tightly, worried by the sudden embrace.

"I'll tell you after." Esme whispered after a few minutes, pulling away and watching as her daughters arrived.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle whispered.

"Yeah, promise." Esme forced a smile and straightened her hair. Carlisle just nodded, but slipped an arm around her waist, not letting her go.


	5. Esme's Pain and Bella's Future

So, WTF!!!! What happened to my lovely reviewers?!?! I had only 2 reviews last chapter, out of 76 readers. You're making me sad, people! Come on, it only takes a few seconds. REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! It makes me write faster! I swear!!!

Chapter 5

The engagement party went off without a problem. Families were meeting they're future families for the first time, and everyone seemed to get along great. And while it was looked forward too, most were excited when it finished.

Jasper whisked a sleepy Alice off to the airport, letting her sleep while they flew to New York. While they both enjoyed the time in the big city, they were more excited by the next destination. They spent most of the time playing in the ocean and laying on the beach. And while Alice thought the only gifts left were her gifts to Jasper, Jasper still surprised her.

The two were having a picnic dinner on the beach enjoying the sunset when Jasper decided to do it. He stood Alice up and then got down on one knee. Alice's heart sank deeper as Jasper spoke, tears welling up in her eyes. She hated herself for the fact that she couldn't say yes.

Jasper would have lied if he had said he wasn't hurt, but he also didn't want Alice saying yes just to please him. So he decided to leave the question out there, open for Alice to answer whenever she wanted. But he didn't leave things at that, but insisted that Alice talk to him about her apprehensions.

Alice spilled her guts, crying over the fact that how she hated being scared by Jasper's influence over her and how she was so confused by how she felt. Jasper just held Alice and listened, slightly happy that Alice didn't really want to be changed. While he did want her to be with him forever, he really didn't want his life for her. By the time she finished telling him everything Jasper just kissed her lightly and told her to take her time figuring things out, that he would always be with her, even if they never married.

They spent all of Sunday night sitting on the beach just talking. Jasper even decided to talk about his family and childhood. By the time Monday morning came the couple were back on a plane, heading back to the cold city. Alice was at least thankful that she had Monday off from school.

It had been about two weeks and soon the Cullen girls were back together at their parent's home, spending a girls night together while their parents were at their Alumni dinner.

Bella was in the kitchen baking a pizza and making her special chocolate banana milk shakes, while Rosalie did Esme's hair and make-up. Alice found herself alone with her father, helping him tie his black bow-tie.

"Is something bothering you?" Carlisle asked, looking at his daughter's slightly pained expression.

"Jasper purposed."

"Oh?" Carlisle cocked an eyebrow.

"I couldn't say yes."

"Oh?" Carlisle seemed shocked.

"It scares me how much influence he has over me."

"He should." Carlisle shocked his daughter by the statement. "You love him, you've been with him for over two years. And I know you want to spend your life with him. And has soon as you add someone to your life they have influence." Carlisle smiled at his daughter.

"It's more complicated though." Alice sighed as she took a seat on her parent's bed. "I still want to be a doctor. But if I want to be with Jasper I think I'm going to have to change."

"It is more complicated, but why do the two have to be separate from each other." Alice just stared at her father. "You want to be with Jasper, and to do that you'll probably have to make a change." Carlisle stopped. "That'll be another conversation." Alice smiled but nodded. "But you'll have forever. Surely enough time to figure out a way to go to med school and become a doctor."

"You really think so?" Alice asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Of course I do." Carlisle smiled and laid his hands on Alice's shoulders, leaning over and kissing Alice's forehead.

"Dun dun-dun du!" Rosalie sang, holding up her arms to showoff her mother as she walked into the room.

"Oh my." Carlisle smirked. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." Esme blushed. Her brown hair was up in a curly bun, ringlets framing her face, which held very natural make-up topped with a light covering of shimmer. Her small, toned yet curvy body was perfectly complimented by the strapless black dress she wore. Her simple dressed was topped off by the pearl necklace Carlisle grandmother had given her on her wedding day, and the charm bracelet Carlisle had given her on their graduation day.

"Ready to go." Carlisle smiled, offering his arm to his wife.

"Almost." Esme said, quickly slipping on a pair of peep-toe stilettos, while grabbing a sheer black wrap and her clutch. "Perfect."

"Have a good night." Alice smiled from the stairs as she watched her parents go to leave.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rosalie called as they walked out of the house.

"Pizza's ready." Bella called from the living room.

"Perfect timing." Rosalie joined arms with Alice as they walked into the living room. "Right in time for our favorite show. Rosalie turned on the TV and switched to their favorite make-over show.

The sisters spent a few hours watching TV and snaking when Bella broke the light hearted fun with not so expected news.

"What's wrong, Bells? You look upset." Rosalie asked as she took a bite out of the last slice of pizza.

"Edward and I had sex, for the first time, on Valentines Day." Bella whispered. "And things got carried away, and we forgot to use a condom."

"Aren't you on the pill?" Alice whispered softly.

"Another thing I forgot that day." Bella whispered, rubbing her forehead. "And lately, I keep getting sick to my stomach."

"Ok, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Emmett and I had a scare after our first time. I have an extra EPT test in our bathroom. Go take it." Rosalie said. Bella nodded and ran up to her room.

"What happened?" Alice whispered, staring at her older sister.

"Emmett and I got lucky. The test was negative and I got my period the next day. Emmett's been condom crazy since, even with me on the pill." Rosalie smiled. "What about you and Jasper?"

"Um." Alice blushed. "We've never talked about it. I'm on the pill for cramps, but we've haven't ever used a condom."

"What are we going to do if she's pregnant?" Rosalie whispered.

"We're going to call Edward and talk to mom and dad." Alice sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"We should go check on her." Rosalie whispered after a few minutes of silence. Alice nodded and took her sister's hand, following her up to Bella's room. Alice's heart lurched, seeing Bella curled up on her bed crying.

"Oh, God, Bella." Alice whispered.

"It's positive." Bella whispered, sitting up and hugging a pillow to her chest.

"I'm going to call the guys." Alice whispered to Rosalie. Rosalie nodded before rushing over and hugging her baby sister tightly.

Alice pulled out her phone and walked out of the room, her mind racing with so many thoughts. She shut herself into her room, flipping through her contacts. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were all at a basketball game together and chances are only one of them would hear their cell phone going off. She wrote out a quick text and sent it before laying back on her bed, rubbing her forehead,

It was half time during the basketball game and Jasper was sitting alone while Edward and Emmett went to go get something to eat. He wasn't that into basketball but he decided to be social, he had nothing better to do. He was a little shocked when he felt his phone vibrate, but was happy to see it was Alice, until he actually read the message.

Jasper jumped up and rushed to find Edward. He found him and Emmett standing in line at the concession stands, both confused at Jasper's sudden appearance.

"Decided you wanted something to eat?" Emmett smirked.

"Something's wrong with Bella." Jasper said quickly. "Alice just sent me a text, just said Bella, 9-1-1." Edward gulped and looked at Emmett who just nodded. Edward pulled out his cell and called Alice, heart and mind racing with fear.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" Edward snapped as he rushed outside

"Edward, calm down." Alice said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Edward's voice almost cracked. He pulled out his car keys and threw them to Jasper before slipping in to the passenger side of his car.

"Nothing is wrong necessarily."

"ALICE!" Edward yelled.

"She's pregnant, Edward."

Edward's eyes went wide and he felt himself go cold. "And i-it's mine."

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!" Alice's yell was heard throughout Edward's SUV. "How dare you even think that! Of course it's yours."

"I know, sorry, I'll be there soon." Edward hung up his phone, dropping it into his cup holder.

"Ed, man." Emmett sat forward in the backseat, peaking his head up between the front two seats.

"Bella's pregnant." Edward whispered.

"Serious?" Emmett whispered. Edward nodded, rubbing his forehead.

It was a silent and, what felt like, a very long drive to the Cullen home. As soon as the car stopped Edward ran into the house, finding the sisters in the living room. As soon as Bella stood up he hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." Bella cried, clenching and crying into Edward's shirt.

"Shh, Bella, come on, this is not your fault." Edward whispered. Jasper and Emmett walked into the room, quickly taking a seat by their girlfriends.

"What are we going to do?" Bella whispered, looking up at Edward, dried tears staining her cheeks

"We'll go to a clinic and get rid of it." Edward said taking a deep breath.

"No, I can't, I won't." Bella stepped back out of Edward's arms.

"Bella, I just started college, you are still in high school. We can't have a baby." Edward plead.

"No!" Bella shook her head.

"Bella, please." Edward tried.

"It's our baby." Bella whispered, touching her stomach gently. "Our child." Tears started falling down her cheeks again. "I can't. I won't!"

"Bella."

"I'm not giving up our baby. I don't care if I have to do it without you, I'm not killing our baby." Bella whispered.

Edward took a deep breath, stepping forward and pulling Bella back into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I won't let you do it alone." Edward took another deep breath, taking in Bella's scent. "We'll figure out a way."

"What now?" Bella looked up at Edward, eyes filled with questions.

"We need to tell our parents." Edward sighed. "Did you call Carlisle and Esme?"

"We thought that it's something that can wait, they both deserve a night to themselves." Rosalie sighed.

Carlisle hugged his wife tightly, nuzzling against her soft hair. They swayed and spun gently to the soft music, enjoying each others company. The music sped up a little and Carlisle and Esme walked off the dance floor, heading back to their table.

"I'm thirsty, can I get you something from the bar?" Carlisle smiles as he pulled out his wife's chair.

"Dry Martini." Esme smiled up at her husband.

"I'll be right back, love." Carlisle leaned over and kissed Esme's cheek before walking off.

Esme smiled at a few women she remembered from years ago, before looking at the time on her cell phone. She suddenly wished they would have gone to a nice restaurant instead, she was getting bored.

"Well, if it isn't the always lovely, Miss Platt." A smooth, deep voice said, taking a spot next to Esme.

"It's Cullen, now." Esme said before looking at the man. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. Laurent sat beside, not looking a day over thirty. His dark, dread locked, hair was pulled back and he was dressed in a style that made him stand out from the crowd. His jeans were ratty and worn, and his tee shirt stained, under an ill-fitting sport coat. "Laurent."

"I glad you remember me, ma chère." He smirked.

"Leave me alone." Esme said, straightening her shoulders.

"You don't even want to tell me about your three beautiful daughters. Rosalie Lillian, Mary Alice, and Isabella Marle." Esme's stomach lurched, few knew her daughters' middle names, and even fewer knew that Alice refused to go by her first name.

"How?" Esme whispered.

"Rosalie looks so much like you." Laurent reached over and touched Esme's cheek. That was when she noticed his eyes, they were once a dark chocolate, but now they were almost a blood red. "And poor little Alice, with everything she went through her junior year. I'm shocked she survived, she was so close to killing herself after her first run in with James."

"Liar." Esme snapped.

"Sorry, that's your husbands role." Laurent ran a finger down Esme's neck, before dragging it back up and curling itself in a lock of her hair.

"You need to remover your hand from my wife, before I remove it from your body." Carlisle hissed, grabbing Laurent's wrist. Seeing the other man around his wife caused flashback to the night in the library, when the man almost forced himself on Esme.

"Ah, Carlisle. It figures, you were always dying for a shot with my little Esme." Laurent smirked as he stood up and stood toe to toe with Carlisle.

"Esme is not a shiny toy, she is a woman and she choose the man she wanted. The fact that that man treats her with respect and love bothers you, because you never did." Carlisle took Esme's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now, if you excuse us, we're leaving."

"You can leave, but Esme, I'm never too far away." Laurent winked at Esme before walking off. As soon as the man left Esme jumped up from her spot and threw her arms around Carlisle, hugging him tightly.

"Come on, love, lets go home." Carlisle whispered. Esme just nodded and picked up her few things. Carlisle kept a tight arm around his wife as they walked out of the ballroom. They went quickly to their rented town car, their driver waiting inside the car for them.

"He knew their names." Esme whispered after slipping into the back seat of the car.

"Whose?" Carlisle asked, continuing to hold Esme's hand.

"Our girls. He knew their full name's, even Alice's." Esme stared into her husband's eyes, suddenly worried for her daughters. "He knew about what happened with Alice and James." The thought suddenly occurred to her. "Said that he was surprised that she survived, that she almost killed her self after the first run in with James."

"How did he know that?" Carlisle muttered.

"It's true?" Esme whispered.

"That December, remember how I told you she cut herself on broken glass in the kitchen?" Esme nodded. "She cut herself, she was afraid she hurt herself worse than she wanted so she started screaming. I took her to the ER and she said that she'd never do it again as long as I didn't tell you." Esme nodded. "But how could he know that? Even her medical records state it was an accident."

"Thats what scares me." Esme whispered, curling up into Carlisle's arms.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Carlisle whispered.

The rest of the drive was quiet, Carlisle just holding his wife, thinking about needing to have a talk with Jasper. When Carlisle had grabbed Laurent's arm he had been shocked by how hard and cold his skin was, he had only felt something like that once before, and that was whenever he shook Jasper's hand. He had a really bad feeling about Laurent's surprise appearance, and he was hoping he was wrong.

When the couple got home Esme rushed into the living room, scared when she saw the worried looks everyone had plastered on their faces. She was suddenly afraid Laurent had done something, she had no idea what, but it was the only thing that made since.

"What's wrong?" Esme whispered.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you something." Bella whispered.

"What's wrong, baby?" Carlisle asked, loosening his bow-tie.

"Umm, well." Bella whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Esme mumbled, quickly taking a seat. Bella nodded, touching her stomach.

"Oh God." Carlisle whispered, racking his hand through his hair. "I'm guessing you've only taken an at home test?"

"Yeah." Bella whispered.

"Ok, well, I'll call and get you an appointment with an OBGYN for Monday." Carlisle rubbed his chin. "You're going on a diet. No more caffeine."

"Ok." Bella whispered.

"I need sleep." Esme whispered.

"Can Edward?" Bella trailed off.

"Might as well, we are going to need to have a very long talk in the morning." Carlisle forced a smile.

"And with that, we are going to head home." Alice said, standing up and taking Jasper's hand.

"We'll see you soon." Rosalie smiled. Alice and Rosalie hugged their parents before quickly escaping out to Alice's car.

Carlisle and Esme left Bella and Edward in the living room, retreating up to their room. Esme sat in bed and stared at the comforter.

"What are we going to do, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Well, Bella is finishing high school, and Edward needs to continue going to college." Carlisle sighed, walking into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Of course." Esme nodded.

"But we have to leave the rest up to them." Carlisle sat down in front of his wife, taking her hand. "They have to be the adults."

"It's scary though." Esme whispered. "We're going to be grandparents before we're even fourty-five."

"Oh God, I didn't think of that." Carlisle groaned. "We'll figure it out though." He laid down next to his wife and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"I know we will." Esme sighed, snuggling up to her husband.

Review! Please! Pretty please! REVIEW!!!!!


	6. A Bitten Neck and Broken Laptop

Ok, people, in chapter 5 I only got 3 reviews. Only three people out of over 150 people. REVIEW!!!!!

Reviews = a happy writer

A happy writer = faster written chapters

Faster written chapters = you HAPPY!!!

So, please....REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

The Monday after Carlisle and Esme twentieth reunion Carlisle had taken the day off work, knowing he had too many things to do and take care of, that his patients wouldn't get his full attention.

He started the day by taking Bella to see a friend he had made in Obstetrics. The woman ran some blood tests and an ultra-sound, confirming that Bella was two weeks pregnant. Happily everything looked good and Bella agreed that later in the week she'd see a dietitian, to make sure she was eating right.

Carlisle was happy that his daughter and grandchild were healthy, but he still had yet to fully wrap his mind around the fact that his youngest daughter was pregnant. He never thought that he'd have to deal with it, but he had no choice to. He was just glad that everyone had to agreed to all his ideas.

Sunday morning he invited over Edward's parents, Renee and Charlie, and sat down with them, Edward, Bella, and Esme, fulling expecting an argument. But none came. Charlie and Renee were both shocked, but agreed with Bella that it's be wrong to get rid of the baby. They all talked and after a few hours came to an agreement on how everything would work.

Bella was going to continue high school and graduate, but take the next year off to take care of the baby. Edward was going to continue going to college, but also get a job. During the summer the couple would move into the guest house out back, so they could live together, have some privacy, but be close enough so that if they ever needed help Esme and Carlisle were near.

As soon as he dropped Bella off at school he knew his day wasn't over. He drove up to the college campus, parking on the street by his daughter's apartment building.

"Hello." Jasper answered the phone.

"Hey, Jasper, it's Carlisle. I'm out front can you buzz me in." Carlisle sighed into his cell phone, standing in the entryway to the apartment building.

"Of course." Jasper hung up and hit the button to unlock the front door. "I wasn't expecting you today." Jasper smiled. He had opened the door before Carlisle got a chance to knock, welcoming the man into the apartment. "Alice and Rosalie are in class at the moment, they should be back in about an hour, if you'd care to wait."

"I'm actually here to talk to you." Carlisle smiled.

"Oh, well, have a seat. Care for a cup of tea?" Jasper offered.

"That'd be great." Carlisle sighed, taking a seat at the dining room table.

"So, how is Miss Bella?" Jasper asked as he poured some water into an electric kettle.

"Good, I dropped her off at school. She's healthy and the baby looks good." Carlisle nodded.

"That's good to hear." Jasper nodded, opening a small tin and filling a small mesh ball with tea leaves, before dropping it into a mug. "Now, what has you so worried, I'm guessing it's not just Bella."

"Now why do you say that?" Carlisle teased.

"Well, because you're talking to a vampire." Jasper smirked.

"You have me there." Carlisle sighed. "Well, shall I start at the beginning."

"That always helps." Jasper nodded.

"Well, when we were in college Esme dated a man who was kind of like James." Jasper stared at Carlisle, eyes flashing with anger. "Yeah, down to the point that he almost raped her in the college library before finals."

"I would have killed him." Jasper hissed.

"I almost did." Carlisle sighed. "And happily after that she stopped seeing him. He was an exchange student and went back home soon after. But on Saturday we saw him again. He knew things about our girls that no one really knows. Like about what Alice went through with James, and how she cut herself and I rushed her to the ER. Hell he knew Alice's first name."

"The very hated first name." Jasper shook his head, pouring the hot water into the mug and taking it over to Carlisle. "And while I don't like someone knowing so much about Alice, what does this have to do with me."

"He told Esme that he'd never be too far away and I think he's like you."

"What?" Jasper's brows furrowed as he stared at Alice's father.

"His skin was so hard, and freezing cold." Carlisle whispered. "And his eyes were a blood red."

"Oh." Jasper groaned.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Vampires who drink animal blood have honey colored eyes, vampires who drink human blood have red eyes." Jasper sighed. "What's his name?"

"Laurent."

"I'll do some research, see what I can find." Jasper nodded.

"Thank you." Carlisle sighed.

"Of course." Jasper nodded. "Something else on your mind?" Jasper asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You purposed." Carlisle stared at Jasper.

"She said no." Jasper sighed.

"Actually she just didn't say yes." Carlisle corrected. "She's scared by how much influence you have over her." Carlisle sighed. "She's afraid that she'll have to become like you to stay with you. And I think she'd be willing to if she didn't think she'd have to give up her dream of being a doctor."

"I don't want to change her." Jasper shook his head.

"She's not going to sit around and keep aging while you stay twenty. She is going to demand you to change her." Carlisle shook his head.

"She can find someone else." Jasper frowned.

"Jasper, Alice never thought she'd date again after James. She thought that she would just go through her life alone. Then you came along and for once she actually thought that she could trust a guy with her heart." Carlisle took a sip of his tea. "There is no one else, Jasper."

"Then what should I do?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe figure out a middle ground, a way that she could become a doctor and join you." Carlisle sighed. "And maybe one more thing?"

"Like ask her father permission?" Jasper smirked.

"No, you've had my permission since you risked your life to save her life from James." Carlisle confessed. "But it'd be really nice to tell her, at least immediate, family why they rarely ever see you eat."

"If Alice says yes, we'll start by telling Esme." Jasper sighed, taking a small box out of his pocket. "I've been carrying it around for a while, just in case."

"Can I see?" Carlisle whispered. Jasper nodded and handed the box over, just watching the jewelry box. "This is beautiful." Carlisle whispered. "Modest, unique, simple."

"It was made from a pair of earrings that I took from my mother after she passed, I had one made into this ring, another into a necklace." Jasper took the ring back and stared down at the platinum band, holding a white pearl surrounded by two diamonds. "I have yet to show it to her."

"She will love it." Carlisle smiled.

Alice sighed as she pulled her coat tighter, walking into the wind towards her apartment. Her English Lit. teacher had canceled class, so she was done for the day. She felt a little nervous though, she had been feeling paranoid lately. So while she was glad she didn't have to sit through one of her most boring classes, she didn't like having to walk home without Rosalie.

"Mary Alice!" A voice called from behind her. Alice went rigid, and turned, wondering who it could be. A black man, she didn't know, approached her. At the sight of his red eyes Alice began to panic, causing her to turn and run. But she knew all to well what would happen. The man was right in front of her, hands grabbing her wrists and pushing her into an alley.

"Who are you?" Alice whispered, voice trembling.

"Laurent, I'm an old friend of your mother's." The man smiled his fangs evident. "Not to mention a very close friend of Ethan's."

"Leave me alone." Alice tried to sound more assertive than she felt.

"Don't worry, love." He ran a finger down Alice's cheek. "I don't plan on finishing anything today."

"Than please, let me go." Alice whispered.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But I need you to give this to your beloved Jasper, and your dear father." Laurent slipped a sealed envelope into Alice's purse. "I will see you soon." He leaned down and kissed Alice's cheek. "Oh, one more thing." Alice froze as Laurent wrapped a hand around her neck, his other going to the small of her back, pulling her close. Alice let out a strangled scream at the feeling of Laurent's teeth piercing her skin.

Alice was released and alone within seconds. She touched her neck and felt the blood. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a black scarf, wrapping it around her neck before running home.

Alice was surprised to see her father and Jasper sitting together at the dining room, but let the thought go, having a more pressing issue.

"Alice." Jasper whispered worriedly, the scent of blood filling his nostrils. Alice slowly slipped her scarf off, both Jasper and Carlisle gasped at the bit mark. Jasper threw his hands over his mouth and nose, backing up into the wall.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, staring at Jasper's erratic behavior.

"I need to go." Jasper whispered, rushing from the apartment.

"Daddy." Alice whispered.

"I'll fix you up." Carlisle whispered, grabbing his daughter's hand and rushing her into the bathroom. "How did this happen?"

"A man chased me down, said he was a friend of mom's." Alice whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Laurent." Carlisle whispered, soaking a washcloth under running warm water.

"How'd you know?" Alice asked.

"We ran into him on Saturday, it's why I was here. I was worried he was after your mom and wanted to ask Jasper for help." Carlisle sighed, pressing the washcloth onto Alice's wound.

Carlisle had gotten Alice's neck to stop bleeding and bandaged it up, before sending her off to bed, seeing as how she was drifting between sleep and conversation as it was. He then set about fixing the apartment, knowing that the scent of blood was probably the cause of Jasper's sudden disappearance. He pour straight bleach on everything that had blood on it, including Alice's black scarf and the washcloth before throwing it into a trash bag and taking it out to the dumpster. When he got back he proceeded to clean both the kitchen and bathroom.

He was just finishing with the kitchen when Jasper return, shame written on his face. He forced a smile at Carlisle, and went to take a seat at the dinning room table.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She's ok, sleeping. She doesn't blame you for leaving." Carlisle sighed.

"I'm glad. What happened?"

"Laurent." Was all Carlisle had to say. "This was in Alice's purse." Carlisle handed Jasper the sealed letter with both their names on it. Jasper picked up the letter and opened it, taking out the paper.

"Dear Carlisle. You stole my love from me. Our relationship was none of your concern, it was perfect, we loved each other. If it wasn't for you Esme would still be mine and for that reason I will not rest until you've paid and Esme is mine again." Jasper read, before looking up at Carlisle. "And Jasper. How dare you kill my maker. You are weak, betraying our kind for a pathetic human. You make me sick. And while I was nice this time, I won't be next time. Your Alice is mine. Sincerely, Laurent." Jasper whispered. "P.S. You can thank Oliver Lutz for my knowledge. Www dot my hot little school girl dot com."

"Where's your computer?" Carlisle asked.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Jasper whispered leading Carlisle into the bedroom he shared with Alice, turning on Alice's laptop. Jasper waited until the laptop was fully loaded before he pulled up the internet, quickly typing in the address.

"Oh my God." Carlisle whispered as the site loaded.

"I can't believe it." Jasper whispered. Jasper stared at the web site, looking at the different buttons. Apparently there were galleries, stories and even a so-called special section.

From behind them, Carlisle and Jasper heard Alice start to groan. Jasper slammed the the laptop top closed and spun around, going to Alice's side. Alice groaned again and rubbed her eyes before looking up at Jasper and forcing a smile.

"Hey." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Jasper whispered, staring down at Alice, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't be." Alice sat up and hugged Jasper tightly, curling up into his arms.

"How you feeling, baby girl?" Carlisle smiled.

"I'm ok." Alice slid off the bed and walked over to her father, hugging him tightly. "What the hell?" Alice stared at her once proper laptop, the top now flattened against the bottom, four finger sized indentation cracked the top case.

"Oops." Jasper whispered.

"Oops?" Alice stared at Jasper.

"I'm going to leave that to you two, I need to get home." Carlisle looked at Jasper, who nodded -not just at the statement, but also at the fact that he knew him and Carlisle were going to need to talk again soon. Carlisle kissed the top of Alice's head before heading out.

"So, what did my laptop do to you?" Alice asked.

"Have you noticed anyone following you, or anything?" Jasper asked.

"What?" Alice asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "What does this have to do with my computer?"

"Lutz started a website dedicated to you, it looks like he's stalking you." Jasper took Alice's hand in his, gently stroking her palm.

"I'm going to be sick." Alice ran into the bathroom, her stomach emptying into the toilet. Jasper followed Alice into the bathroom, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub and rubbing her back gently."How?"

"I don't know, but it's how Laurent found you." Jasper whispered.

"This is getting draining. I want everyone to just go away." Alice groaned, leaning back against the bathroom wall.

"Um, I'll go get you a new laptop." Jasper whispered.

"No." Alice groaned, grabbing Jasper's arm. "I need you." Alice pulled Jasper down next to her, curling up in his arms. "I'll always need you."

Jasper kissed the top of Alice forehead and picked her up, walking her into their bedroom and laying her on their bed, crawling in next to her. Alice clenched Jasper's shirt and hid herself in his chest, trying to forget the day. Jasper held Alice closely, gently rubbing his finger tips over her back, feeling her muscles flex and relax under his touch.

After about an hour, Alice was finally relaxed enough to logically think of everything that had gone on over the past few hours. Many things bothered her, and she knew Jasper had the answers she needed, she just hoped he'd actually tell her.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, love?" Jasper whispered back, kissing her forehead.

"Why was my dad here?" Alice asked, needing to hear his answer to the question, and not just her father's reasoning.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jasper took a deep breath, watching Alice.

"Yeah, why?" Alice sat up, staring at Jasper.

"Well the guy who," Jasper stopped, gently touching the bandage on Alice's neck, "he was at your parents reunion. He had attacked your mom when she was in college, before she started dating your father."

"Yeah, mom told us the story." Alice nodded.

"Well, apparently he knows things he shouldn't, about you, and your dad is worried."

"What do you mean, things he shouldn't." Alice whispered.

"About what you went through with James, both times, and about your cutting accident." Jasper whispered,

"And my schedule." Alice whispered, touching her neck. "The note he slipped into my purse?"

"You don't need to worry about that." Jasper shook his head.

"I'd like to decide that for myself." Alice took a deep breath.

"Ethan was the one who made him, and because I killed Ethan over you, he's now after you. But he also wants your mother, and to hurt your father." Jasper said softly. Alice remained silent, staring at Jasper, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Yes, I totally see why I'm not suppose to worry." Alice said sarcastically.

"Alice, please. You know I can protect you." Jasper took Alice's hand in his.

"What about my parents, you can't protect three people at the same time." Alice had tears slipping down her cheeks, fear filling her.

"I'll get Tristan to come help. Him and Irina can protect your parents. Please, trust me, and don't worry." Jasper pulled Alice to him, holding her closely.

Once again, I repeat.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	7. A Worried Family and An Involuntary Hold

Ok, so yay Reviews! 11! Thats great! KEEP IT UP!

Sorry this took so long, there was a flood, so I was out sand-bagging, and then I got evacuated. And then after missing about four weeks of school, I'm scrambling to catch back up. So, please be patient, and keep reviewing.

Chapter 7

Alice sat in the living room of the apartment, laying her head on Rosalie's shoulder as they watched a tear jerking movie. Emmett was out at work and Jasper was gone for the weekend.

Jasper had been trying for the week to get a hold of Tristan and Irina but was failing so he decided to take a risk and go up to Alaska to find them. He had never been religious, but he was praying that nothing would happen while he was gone. Carlisle was also gone for the weekend, at a medical conference in New York.

So, with Edward out hitting the pavement to look for a job a girls weekend was planned. Rosalie and Alice started with an early morning movie marathon. The two girls were finishing up their last movie when they heard one of their phones going off.

"It's mine." Rosalie said, setting down her sticky plate that once held a small stack of pancakes and grabbing her phone. Alice grabbed Rosalie's and her plates and went to the kitchen, absent mindedly listening to Rosalie's half of the conversation.

"Shopping?" Alice called from the kitchen.

"Yep yep. Mom and Bella will be here in a half an hour." Rosalie smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for breakfast, by the way."

"Of course." Alice smirked. "It's surprising what you get use to." Alice blushed.

"It has been nice having Jasper around, but it's odd how much like a housewife he is." Rosalie sighed. Alice just started laughing. "No, really. He makes all our meals, cleans. It's odd."

"Well, he really only cleans the kitchen, dining and living room. You and Emmett are responsible for your own room and bathroom. And you know you don't mind his cooking." Alice smirked.

"True." Rosalie sighed. "But why isn't he in school? I thought he wanted to be a doctor." Rosalie asked.

"He does, he just wants to take a break." Alice shrugged, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. "Our relationship is just more complicated than the normal one." Alice shrugged.

"How so?" Rosalie cocked her head to the side.

"Rose, I wish I could tell you, but it's not my place." Alice whispered, fiddling with the scarf around her neck, hiding the healing bite mark.

"But."

"Rose!" Alice snapped. "Please, drop it."

"Ok, ok." Rosalie threw up her hands and rolled her eyes. "Consider it dropped."

"Thank you." Alice sighed. "Now, I'm going to go change. Holler when mom gets here." Alice whispered, turning and going to her room.

Alice collapsed onto her bed and curled up, tightly holding Jasper's pillow to her. She hated lying, she hated hiding, but she had too. She thought it would be enough to have her father to talk to, but when both him and Jasper were gone she felt so trapped. She really wished she could just confess everything to her mother and sisters, but with Jasper gone it'd be to hard to explain.

"Al?" Rosalie whispered, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come on in." Alice sighed, getting up off the bed and walking into her closet.

"I wanted to apologize, I never meant to upset you." Rosalie whispered, walking over and leaning against the bed. "It's just, we all know so much about Emmett and Edward, but Jasper is still such a mystery."

"I know. When he gets back we'll talk, figure out a better balance for things." Alice sighed, hoping more than actually knowing.

"Ok." Rosalie forced a smile.

Esme and Bella arrived soon, taking the pressure off of Alice and Rosalie to continue their conversation, but the air was still tense. Bella and Esme felt the tension, and tried their best to help things between the two sisters, but it didn't seem to work. The first few hours passed quickly, everyone happily laughing out loud as they shopped. Clothes were bought and jokes were cracked, and everything was kept very light.

"So, what's going on?" Bella asked Rosalie as soon as Alice was out of earshot, heading to the bathroom. The four women had just been seated at a restaurant.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie whispered.

"Oh, come on, what's going on with you and Alice? There seems to be a rift between you two." Bella whispered.

"I don't know, things have just been odd this past week. I mean Monday after class she stayed in bed all day. She's been so quiet, and Jasper has been going everywhere with her. She can't even go to class without him. And Jasper is acting so strange, I mean I know he's protective, but it's gotten a little creepy lately. As soon as they get back to the apartment they shut themselves in their room. I'm surprised she's even out with us this weekend. I tried to talk to her about it this morning but she just got really defensive." Rosalie explained, biting her bottom lip.

"What are you thinking, Rose?" Esme asked softly.

"I am just wondering if their relationship has gotten a bit unhealthy." Rosalie shrugged.

"Well, it has been just a week, something could just be going on that they aren't ready to talk about." Esme whispered. "Just keep an eye out, and if it gets worse than we'll figure it out."

"Ok." Rosalie smiled.

"Good, now, I'm going to wash my hands." Esme smiled, getting up from the table.

Alice zipped up her skirt and unlocked the stall door, shocked by the man who was waiting outside her stall. She went to scream but the man lunged forward, shoving her into the side wall, one of his hands covering her mouth while the other went and locked the stall door.

"Hey, baby, miss me?" Lutz smirked at Alice, gently caressing her cheek. "Now, I've been meaning to apologize for the last time we were together. I never wanted to hurt you." He leaned in and kissed Alice's cheek, before licking away her tears. "But you would never admit your feelings for me." Lutz's free hand left Alice's face, moving and caressing down her body. "Now I know you still won't admit it, but you just have to stop thinking, and start trusting your body."

Alice's tears started flowing faster, feeling Lutz's hand start to slip up her skirt, fingers rubbing against her inner thigh.

"Feel that?" Lutz asked, rubbing a finger tip over the fabric that covered her core. "Your body knows we are meant to be together." Lutz moved his hand from Alice's mouth and pressed his mouth to hers, his other hand fully covering her mound. "I love you, Alice, and nothing will stop me, not until I have you." Lutz kissed Alice once more before unlocking the door and running off.

Alice reached over and re-locked the door, slipping down to her knees and continuing to sob.

Esme walked into the bathroom, stopping in her tracks when she heard soft sobbing coming from the only closed stall in the bathroom. "Alice?" Esme whispered, gently knocking on the cold metal door separating her from the sobbing.

"Mommy?" Alice opened the door and quickly scrambled, throwing her arms tightly around her mother's waist.

"Oh God, Alice what happened?" Esme whispered, holding Alice tightly.

"H-he." Alice said between sobs.

"Who? Jasper?" Esme asked. Alice shook her head.

"L-L-Lutz." Alice finally managed to choke out.

"What? Did he call you or something?" Esme whisper, trying to figure out how a phone call could upset her daughter so much. Alice shook her head and Esme finally remembered. As she had been walking toward the restroom she had seen a man run from the bathroom and run into her. She thought nothing of it at the time but now it disturbed her. "Oh God." Esme gasped, pulling Alice closer to her.

The next hour passed in a blur to Alice. Esme had Rosalie and Bella get the car and she quickly rushed Alice out of the restaurant. Her sisters watched her as she tried to calm herself, her mother's arms staying around her shoulders. Alice tried hiding against her mother, but knew it was useless. She couldn't shake the feeling of disgust that covered her, the sudden urge to scrub her skin raw and burn her clothes. Above all she wanted Jasper, at her side, holding her, telling her that he'd protect.

As soon as they arrived home Alice ran from the car, locking herself in her room and shutting herself in the bathroom. She started the shower, turning the water up as hot as she could stand. She stripped off her clothes and found refuge in her shower, finally letting out a deep breath she had been holding.

She slid down and hugged her knees letting her once finished tears, start again. She suddenly regretted talking Jasper into leaving for the weekend, suddenly wanting to actually let Jasper take his anger out on Lutz. On top of that she needed the feeling of protection she had when he was around, the feeling that nothing could harm her as long as he was by her side.

She spent the better part of an hour in the shower, scrubbing her skin until she felt like she got most of the scum off. She still felt dirty, but she couldn't stand the water anymore.

Alice sighed and held a towel around her chest as she toweled off the fog covered mirror, gulping as soon as she saw her reflection. Bruises dotted her upper arms from her and Jasper's last sexual encounter, and she knew she also had bruises left in other, more hidden places. Those had made Jasper so angry at himself that Alice thought that nothing she could say would make him risk it again.

She walked out into her room, dropping her towel before slipping into cut off sweat pants and a black, long sleeve turtle neck. She checked herself in the mirror, making sure that everything she needed covered was covered, before leaving her room. She walked around her house, finally finding her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey." Alice whispered.

"Hey, baby girl. Feel better?" Esme whispered.

"A little, still feel a little dirty." Alice whispered, hugging herself. "What're you making?"

"Your favorite, pancakes." Esme forced a smile. "You look tired."

"A little." Alice shrugged.

"Go lay down, I'll bring you a plate when I'm done." Esme whispered.

"Thanks."

Esme watched as Alice walked off, at a complete loss for what to do. She had tried to call Carlisle, but his phone went straight to voicemail. It was the thing that she hated the most about her husband leaving to go to a medical conference, he turned off his phone whenever he was in a session.

Esme jumped, startled by the ringing phone. She prayed it was Carlisle, returning one of her many calls, as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Esme sighed.

"Esme, what's wrong? You sounded so panicked." Carlisle asked, a tinge of stress on the edge of his voice.

"Lutz attacked Alice at a restaurant a few hours ago." Esme whispered. "Nothing like what he did two years ago, but Alice is still rather shaken."

"Oh God." Carlisle muttered.

"Yeah, I'm waiting until Alice has gotten better before I call the cops." Esme whispered.

"Can I talk to her?" Carlisle asked.

"She's really tired, resting for now." Esme sighed.

"Ok, well have her call me later." Carlisle whispered.

"Of course." Esme whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Esme, say the word and I'll be on the next flight home." Carlisle said.

"No, we'll be fine for another day." Esme said, taking a deep breath.

"You couldn't have prevented this, love." Carlisle whispered, knowing what his wife was thinking.

"Our baby girl is hurting, I should have been able to protect her." Esme whispered.

"You can't think like that, you are only human. But I do know that, now you are the best person to help Alice. Your pancakes could heal any of her wounds." Carlisle tried to cheer up his wife.

"How'd you know I was making pancakes?" Esme held back a small giggle.

"Well, when Alice is hurt or sick you are constantly making pancakes, when it's Bella you're making fried chicken and cheese mashed potatoes, and when it's Rosalie it's angel food cake. It's a part of your motherly ways." Carlisle smirked hearing Esme laugh softly. "I need to go, but I'll leave my phone on. If you need anything just call, ok?"

"Ok." Esme whispered. "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too, Esme." Carlisle whispered before hanging up.

Esme sighed and stared down at her pancakes, flipping them. She busied herself around the kitchen, taking out a breakfast tray and making up a plate of already finished pancakes. She got a glass of juice and fiddled with everything place on the tray, making sure it was perfect before picking it up and heading up to Alice's room.

"Alice, hunny, I brought you food." Esme called as she knocked on the door, balancing the tray on her hip. When she got no reply she tried just heading in, but found the door locked. "Alice, you ok?" Esme called. When she once again got no response she assumed that her daughter was sleeping and set the tray down in front of the door. She stared at the door before taking a deep breath and turning away. As soon as her back was turn she heard a loud thud, come from Alice's room, followed by several smaller clashes to the ground. Esme felt her breath catch in her throat, as she spun around and began to pound on the door. "ALICE!" Esme shouted.

"Mom." Rosalie called as she ran out of her room.

"Somethings wrong, I think Alice is hurt, but her door is locked." Esme said, fear covering her face in a mask.

"Here." Rosalie stretched on her tip toes, fingers curling over the top of Alice's doorframe, retrieving a key. She unlocked the door as Esme pushed the tray of food away, running in as soon as the door was opened.

Inside Alice's room nothing seemed out of place. But the bathroom door was open, random make-up containers spilling out onto the floor. Esme rushed to checked the bathroom screaming at what she saw.

"Rose, call 9-1-1, Alice is hurt." Esme fought back her own tears, grabbing some towels before kneeling next to an unconscious Alice. Blood poured from Alice's wrists, pooling on the cold white tile.

Esme held her tears until emergency medical technicians came to help. they started by rewrapping Alice's wrists, wrapping them as tight as possible before placing her onto a stretcher and moving her out of the house. Esme rode along in the ambulance, while Rosalie drove herself and Bella. Bella was on the phone, calling Carlisle, Edward and Emmett, still not fully wrapping her mind around what was going on.

As soon as they all arrived at the hospital they were led to a small waiting room, doctors rushing Alice to a separate room to help her. As soon as she was alone Esme finally let her tears fall, hugging Rosalie and Bella tightly. Within the hour they were joined by Edward and Emmett, Carlisle trying to work his way onto a flight home. Jasper had yet to be told.

"Mrs. Cullen?" A doctor said as he walked into the small room.

"How is she?" Esme asked, standing up quickly.

"Stable, but still unconscious. Once she wakes up we'll have a psychiatrist come down and talk to her, to determine if she needs to be admitted for observation, but right now I have some questions for you." The doctor sighed, pulling up a chair and letting Esme sit back down. "Does Alice live with you?" The doctor started.

"No." Esme whispered.

"She lives with Emmett and I, and her boyfriend up by campus." Rosalie finished.

"What type of relationship does Alice have with her boyfriend?" The doctor asked.

"A good one I guess." Rosalie whispered, looking from the doctor to Emmett. "Why?"

"On further examination we found several bruises, mainly on her upper arms and inner thighs, along with a rather deep bite mark on her neck that appears to be a week old." The doctor explained. Esme looked over at Rosalie who just shrugged. "Well, what we found is not what we usually see in abuse cases, but I thought it should be brought to your attention."

"Can we see her?" Bella asked.

"Of course, I'll show you to her room." The doctor stood up and led the family out of the waiting room, and to Alice's room. He left without a word, letting the family have a privet moment.

Alice groaned as she woke up, bringing her hand up to rub her head, she yelped out in pain. She looked at her arm, first seeing the IV before looking at the thick bandages around her wrists. Everything ran through her mind. As soon as she had gotten back to her room she had seen Laurent before something covered her mouth and nose. That was the last thing she remembered.

"Alice." Alice was startled by the arms that were tightly wrapping around her. "I was so scared." Alice patted her mom's back, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What happened?" Alice whispered, looking around at her family.

"That's what we should be asking you!" Bella yelled. "How could you have done this to us?" Bella huffed, tears falling down her cheek.

"Sweetie, why? You know the police would have caught Lutz, you didn't have to hurt yourself." Esme leaned back, eyes wet from unshed tears.

"I would never." Alice protested.

"Then was it something Jasper did?" Esme asked.

"Jasper would never hurt me in any way." Alice screamed.

"The doctors saw the bruises." Emmett stated.

"It's complicated." Alice whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"He hurts you! Did he force himself on you too, is that how you got the bruises on your legs?" Emmett demanded.

"Shut up!" Alice screamed. "Jasper loves me!"

"Emmett, man, come on." Edward whispered, pushing Emmett towards the door.

"Alice, please, calm down. We're just glad you're ok." Esme whispered.

"Mary Alice Cullen?" A man said, standing in the doorway to the room.

"It's just Alice." Alice sighed. "And who are you?"

"Dr. Goldbloom, I'm here to talk to you." The doctor looked at Esme. "In privet."

"We'll be right outside." Esme leaned over and kissed the top of Alice's forehead before leaving the room, Bella and Rosalie following.

"You're a shrink."

"Put simply, yes." The doctor nodded, pulling up a chair next to Alice's bed.

"I didn't do this." Alice hissed.

"The EMTs said you were found in a locked second story room, unconscious and bleeding." The doctor stated.

"I don't remember what happened." Alice sighed.

"Then what do you remember?" The doctor asked.

"I was talking to my mom in the kitchen, and then went back to my room. I walked in and saw Laurent and then nothing."

"Laurent lives with you?" The doctor asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, he's my mom's crazy ex." Alice took a deep breath.

"Who snuck into your house, just to go up to your room and hurt you?" The doctor tried to keep his tone in check. "You don't lock your front door?"

"He didn't come through the door." Alice muttered under her breath.

"So he climbed a tree and snuck into your window?"

"I don't know, he's not human."

"Then what is he?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Alice scoffed.

"Try me." The doctor smirked.

"He's a vampire, I hurt his maker and now he's after me." Alice said, the first of her many downfalls in that discussion. As the doctor exited the room he knew what needed to be done.

"How is she?" Esme asked, rushing up to the doctor.

"She's having some problems telling reality from a fictional world, I'm going to admit her for a seventy-two hour hold, hopefully we can figure out if this is temporary, or something deeper." The doctor sighed.

"Where's Alice?" Carlisle rushed into his house, Jasper behind him. He had called Jasper and finally gotten a hold of him right before he had gotten on the plain to come home. Jasper was just as worried, and rushed back, meeting Carlisle at the airport.

"The doctor admitted her to the psych ward." Esme said while running over and hugging Carlisle tightly.

"What?" Jasper whispered. "Why?"

"He said she was having problems with reality, that she was denying the fact that she cut herself, saying a vampire did it." Esme explained.

"You fucking bastard." Emmett yelled, walking into the room and running towards Jasper, fist up, ready to punch him.

"Hey, stop." Carlisle said, jumping in front of Emmett to hold him back.

"The ass hurt her!" Jasper clenched his fists, fighting off Emmett's anger.

"I would never." Jasper hissed.

"The doctor found the bruises you left, and the fucking bite mark." Emmett shouted.

"Calm down." Carlisle pushed Emmett back.

"He fucking hurt Alice, and you're calm!" Emmett stressed. Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Edward had moved back into the living room, taking a seat around the room.

"Emmett, it's not what you think. Just sit down and relax and we'll explain." Carlisle said softly.

"What is there to explain?" Emmett huffed backing up and taking a seat next to Rosalie.

"Jasper, you got to tell them." Carlisle whispered.

"What aren't you telling us, Carlisle." Esme asked.

"Alice isn't having issues with reality, vampires do exist." Jasper sighed.

"Great, another crazy person." Edward scoffed.

"Edward, please." Carlisle whispered.

"No, I refuse to believe that vampires are real, that's insane."

"Want to bet?" Jasper sighed. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, retrieving a chef's knife and a wooden cutting board. Jasper walked back into the living room and set the thick wood board down, holding up his arm and a knife. "Watch." Everyone, except Carlisle, watched in awe as Jasper drew the sharp blade over his skin before stabbing it into the board.

"How?" Bella asked, gasping at the still solid skin.

"I'm a vampire." Jasper sighed.

"It was a trick." Emmett said. Carlisle shook his head and picked up the wooden board, taking out the knife and throwing the board to Emmett.

"It's solid, correct?"

"Yeah." Emmett scoffed. Carlisle took back the board and walked over to Jasper, giving it to him. Jasper, while looking at Emmett, gripped the board, leaving a deep impression of his hand.

"What the." Emmett whispered.

"Thats not human." Edward whispered.

It took over an hour for Carlisle and Jasper to explain everything. Bella and Rosalie were speechless the entire time, while Edward was filled with questions. Towards the end Emmett just stood up and walked out of the room, needing fresh air. Esme just forced a smile and stood up, taking Carlisle's hand and leading him out of the room.

"Excuse me." Jasper whispered, walking out of the room, going to try and find Emmett. He checked the kitchen, which led him to the open back door. "Emmett? You ok?" Jasper asked softly as he walked onto the porch.

It took a minute but Emmett finally spoke. "No, I'm not ok, I don't know what I am." Emmett spun around and stared at Jasper, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what to think about you, especially when it comes to Alice."

"I love Alice, I would never hurt her."

"But you have." Emmett stressed.

"Emmett, please. Tell it to me straight. You're too important to Alice for us not to get along." Jasper tried.

"I really do not like the fact that even though you love her, you've hurt her. How could you do that?" Emmett asked.

"Those bruises came about out of love." Jasper wanted to retain a tad bit of privacy, but didn't know how to go about it.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Haven't you and Rosalie just gotten carried away, physically, and ended up with a small mark?" Emmett stared blankly at Jasper before it sank in.

"Oh. OH!" Emmett's commented.

"Yeah. And it doesn't help when I'm basically made out of the same thing as a statue." Jasper raked a hand through his hair, looking away from the other man. "And while certain things are accidental, I would never bite her."

"Well, I'm feeling a little better. But it's still a lot to take in." Emmett sighed.


	8. An Overzealous Doctor and Explanations

Ok, so yay Reviews! 10! Thats great! KEEP IT UP!

Sorry this took so long. I had a bit of writers block, I know where I want to take this story but I just didn't know how to take this chapter, but the reviews helped, THANKS!!!!!

Chapter 8

Carlisle smiled at his patient before leaving the room.

"Continue steroids and page Doctor Pearson." Carlisle sighed, handing a file to a nurse.

"Of course. Oh, you wanted me to remind you, it's three." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Carlisle nodded, signing the orders. "And I'm done for the day." Carlisle checked his watch as he walked off. He rushed up the stairs to the psychiatric ward. He smiled at the nurse behind the counter, who buzzed to let him in.

"Carlisle, it's been awhile." Doctor Goldbloom smiled as he saw Carlisle walk into the ward. "What can I do for you?"

"I"m here for my daughter." Carlisle's sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not releasing Alice at this time." The doctor shrugged.

"Then let me see her."

"I can't let you do that." Doctor Goldbloom forced a smile.

"It's been over seventy-two hours, and you either need to let me see her or release her." Goldbloom went to protest when another doctor joined them.

"Ah, Carlisle, how have you been?" The third doctor asked.

"I've been fine, your newest fellow, though, is refusing to let me see my daughter." Carlisle said curtly.

"Really, John, is there a reason?" The third doctor asked, staring down at the younger fellow.

"I'm not ready to release her."

"Why? Has she expressed a desire or plan to hurt herself or someone else?"

"Well, no." Doctor Goldbloom said reluctantly.

"Then what is the problem?" The attending asked.

"She is still refusing to admit what she's done, saying it was some nonexistent person." The young doctor tried.

"I have told you over and over, unless they are a threat to themselves or others we don't have the room to hold everyone. Now, you've had three days, you need to release her." The older doctor turned from John, towards Carlisle. "I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"It's ok, and thank you." Carlisle shook the other doctor's hand, watching as the younger doctor stalked off. Carlisle quickly followed after Doctor Goldbloom, shocked when he finally saw Alice's state.

"Daddy." Alice was laying on a small bed, arms and feet bound in soft restraints.

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded, walking over and undoing the bounds that tied Alice down.

"She tried escaping."

"I don't belong here, I was just trying to leave, I didn't even run." Alice cried.

"Your boss will be informed of this, I promise you that." Carlisle hissed, before wrapping his jacket around his daughter and leading her out of the cold room.

"Oh God, Alice." Jasper met Carlisle and Alice in the lobby of the hospital. He rushed up to Alice and picked her up, holding her close. "I've missed you so much." Jasper whispered into Alice's ear, holding her gently.

"I've missed you too." Alice whispered. She took a step back, staring up at Jasper, frowning when she saw him stare at her bandaged arms. "You have to believe me, I didn't do this, I would never." Alice's eyes teared up as she looked between Jasper and Carlisle.

"We know, sweetie, we believe you." Carlisle smiled. "And so does the rest of the family."

"They do?" Alice whispered. "You told them?" Jasper took a deep breath and nodded.

"They know almost everything." Jasper whispered.

"Come on, lets do this somewhere else." Carlisle whispered, shooing Alice and Jasper out of the hospital.

"Alice!" Esme rushed to her middle child's side as soon as she heard people coming through the door.

"Mommy." Alice threw her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you." Esme whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Alice smiled, pulling away. Alice bit her lip and stared at her mother. "I'm starving." She whispered after her stomach made a timely growl.

"Of course you are." Esme smiled. "I made pancakes."

"Yay!" Alice grinned, rushing off to the dining room. Jasper smiled and followed after Alice, leaving Esme and Carlisle alone.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Esme whispered, walking up and hugging her husband.

"Just rather irritated with how the doctors handled Alice. I found her in restraints, Alice said she had been just trying to walk out." Carlisle sighed. "I should have been here, I could have kept her out of that place."

"You had to work, you didn't know that she was going to be attacked." Esme whispered.

"I know, it's just hard not to be there when one of my girls is hurt."

"It is, but you're here now and so is Alice." Esme leaned up and kissed Carlisle's cheek, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Esme." Carlisle whispered, holding his wife tightly. Esme said nothing, just leaned up and kissed Carlisle deeply, before walking away. Carlisle smirked and followed his wife, laughing to himself when he saw Esme fluttering about, taking care of everything for Alice.

"Mom, stop, I'm fine." Alice said, watching her mother.

"I'm sorry, it comes with the motherly territory." Esme smiled, kissing the top of Alice's head as she set down a glass of chocolate milk.

"ALICE!" Bella screams were heard throughout the house, as she came running in through the front door. She rushed into the dining room and threw her arms around Alice, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, little sis." Alice smirked, patting Bella's arm. Bella relaxed her grip and walked around the table, taking a seat across from Alice.

"Hey, little bird." Emmett walked into the room, laying a bouquet of wild flowers on the table and hugging Alice.

"Sissy!" Rosalie grinned and followed Emmett in hugging Alice. Edward was the last one into the room, giving Alice a tiny hug before going and sitting down next to Bella.

"So, you all know?" Alice whispered, taking Jasper's hand.

"Yeah." Esme sighed, taking a seat next to Alice. "I wish you would have been the one to tell us."

"That was my fault." Jasper sighed. "She wanted to, but the more people who know, the more dangerous it is, for everyone involved."

"But at least you know now." Alice said sheepishly. Time passed and silence befell the room, everyone looking around at everyone else.

"Jasper, you want to help me out in the garage with something." Carlisle whispered, walking out of the kitchen with Jasper behind him.

"Ok, talk, you obviously all have issues." Alice sighed.

"When did he tell you?" Esme asked.

"Our first date." Alice sighed. "Right after he picked me up."

"How can you look past the fact that he." Bella trailed off trying to figure out how to delicately put what she wanted to say.

"That he's killed before?" Bella nodded. "It's not something I dwell on, but I just try to not judge him too harshly on it. He was changed against his will, and he did what he had to, to survive. Yes, he's taken lives, but as soon as he figured out he could live off of animals he did." Alice sighed. "And he hasn't hurt me." Emmett cleared his throat.

"Yes, he has."

"You can't be mad at Jasper for things that you've done." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I've never hurt Rose." Emmett shot back, slipping an arm around his fiance.

"I saw the marks you left after Valentines weekend." Rosalie flushed red. "Everyone can get carried away during sex." Alice said. "I was the one who wanted the sex, even after the first time when I woke up with bruises. It's not Jasper's fault."

"But he bit you." Edward remarked, not clued in on the conversation Emmett had had with Jasper that first night everyone was told.

"He did not." Alice sighed. "That was Laurent."

"What?" Esme whispered. "He."

"Yeah, he's a vampire." Alice whispered. "Laurent was changed by one of the men that kidnapped me, and because Jasper killed his maker, over me, Laurent is out for me. He also is after dad, and you." Alice whispered, staring at her mother. "It's why Jasper went to Alaska over the weekend, he was trying to find friends to help protect us." Alice just stared at her mother. "I thought Jasper would have told you."

"No, I wanted to wait for you." Jasper whispered, walking into the room and taking a seat next to Alice.

"Excuse me." Esme whispered, getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, I was just coming to join you." Carlisle smiled.

"I need to talk to you." Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand and rushed up the stairs to their bedroom, locking the door after Carlisle followed her in.

"Esme, what's wrong?" Carlisle whispered, watching his wife pace back and forth in front of him, as he took a seat on the bed.

"We've had a good marriage so far, haven't we?" Esme started. "I've always been faithful, I've never even thought of cheating, our sex life is still as good as it was on our honeymoon, I tell you everything, we're a team, we share everything, we don't fight, we have a good balance between us and family."

"It's perfect." Carlisle smirked.

"Then why have you been keeping secrets from me?" Esme stopped her pacing and stared at Carlisle. "Alice cut herself, she's dating a vampire, whose former roommates broke into our house and kidnapped our daughter, my ex-boyfriend is a vampire and has sworn some sort of vendetta on our daughter and you. What is going on, Carlisle?"

"Esme, you have to believe me, I didn't want to hide things from you. But how would you have reacted if I told you Alice was dating a vampire? Without Jasper there to back me up you would have thought I was crazy." Esme nodded and took a seat next to Carlisle, head falling into her hands. "I didn't like not telling you things, it killed me. But I knew it would only be a matter of time before Jasper came clean."

"Is there anything else?" Esme whispered.

"Nope, thats all." Carlisle leaned over and kissed Esme's cheek, leaning his forehead against Esme. "I love you, Esme."

"I love you too, Carlisle." Esme sighed as she curled up against her husband, letting everything sink in. Almost a half an hour passed before Esme decided to speak, looking up at Carlisle with a concerned look on her face. "What are we going to do about Laurent?"

"I don't know." Carlisle whispered. "But I know Jasper won't let Alice go, and I'd never let you go."

Esme and Carlisle were drawn out of their little world by a soft knock on their door. They just stared at the door, not surprised when Alice meekly pushed it open, popping her head in.

"Hey, sweetie." Esme forced a smile, forcing other thoughts from her mind.

"Mom, don't be mad at dad." Alice rushed over and climbed onto her mother's lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's waist. "It was our fault he didn't tell you."

"I'm not mad, darling." Esme whispered, running her hands through Alice's hair. "Just a little worried about what we're going to do." Alice turned and stared at Jasper.

"I don't know, but we should stay here until the threat dies down a little." Jasper sighed.

"No." Carlisle said, receiving confused looks from everybody in the room. "Based on what happened Saturday Laurent is going after you two first." Carlisle said, looking between Jasper and Alice. "If you two stay here or at your apartment, you'll basically be just waiting for him to attack. You should go someplace he might not know about."

"My house." Jasper whispered.

"Exactly."

"What if he attacks here first?" Jasper asked.

"We'll call and you can come running. But chances are he won't, it seems like his mind is set on you and Alice." Esme sighed, hugging Alice tighter. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

Alice sat and looked between her mother and Jasper, feeling a sudden tug of war taking place in her mind. She did want to relax and be away from her family's watchful eye, but she didn't want anyone to feel like she was picking one person over another.

"Mom." Alice whispered softly.

"I understand." Esme forced a smile and leaned down kissing Alice's forehead. "Come on, I'll help you pack some clothes." Even though Alice knew Jasper had an entire wardrobe of clothes for her at his house, Alice didn't argue with her mother. Esme needed to mother her little girl as much as she could, and Alice would not steal that away from her.

"What happens if they split up?" Carlisle asked watching as Alice followed Esme out of the room. "You can't be in two places at once."

"Yeah." Jasper sighed, taking a seat next to Carlisle.

"What about a security system?" Carlisle whispered after about ten silent minutes.

"I don't think Laurent would be turned off by the prospect of police." Jasper cocked an eyebrow as he looked over at Carlisle.

"No, but Lutz is after Alice, and he is only human. So if they split up and Lutz comes here, we'll be fine, but if they split up and Laurent comes here and we need you, Alice will still be able to be taken care of." Carlisle suggested.

Jasper was silent for a few minutes, mulling over the idea. He had his suspicions, but he figured it'd be better than nothing. "Do you have the number for the people you used after your break in?"

"Yeah." Carlisle got up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a small book, he flicked through some of the pages until he found what he was looking for. "By the way, don't give too much thought to how everyone reacted. It'll take a while for them to get use to who you are, but they won't do anything to harm you."

"I hope so." Jasper whispered.

"Ready." Alice smiled as she walked back into her parents bedroom, a small suitcase at her side. Alice had changed from the hospital clothes into jeans and a tank top, holding a sweatshirt she had taken from Jasper.

"What happen to your arm?" Carlisle asked as he walked over and examined Alice's upper arm, a few bandages covering her skin.

"The doctor said that I needed to be sedated after I tried to walk out." Alice frowned. "After the first night I tried telling him that I had been depressed and delusional and that school was getting to me, that I knew what I did was wrong and that I was already seeing a therapist. I asked if he could release me to my family, but he refused. That's when I tried to walk out. He had some nurses grab me and drag me to my room. I was crying and saying that I just wanted to go home when he ordered the restraints and gave me the shot. I can't remember how many shots I got but I was just waking up from one when you showed up." Alice whispered. Esme threw her arms around Alice, frowning up at Carlisle.

"I'll talk to Goldbloom's attending in the morning." Carlisle whispered, leaning over and kissing Alice's forehead.

"You better keep my baby safe." Esme untwisted her arms from around Alice and walked over and cupped Jasper's face in her hands. "Because, so help me God, if Alice gets hurt one more time, I don't care what you are, I will hurt you." Jasper smirked and hugged Esme gently.

"I'll keep her safe for you." Jasper whispered, before walking over and wrapping his arm around Alice's shoulders, kissing the top of her forehead.

"You're leaving?" Bella whined when she saw Alice come down the stairs followed by Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

"Just to keep everyone safe." Alice hugged her younger sister, patting her on the back. "I promise I'll be back."

"Be safe." Rosalie whispered as she hugged Alice. Alice nodded as she stepped back and waved at Emmett and Edward. Jasper nodded at the family and picked up Alice's suitcase, touching the small of her back as he led her out to his car.

When finally in his car Jasper rested his forehead against his steering wheel while holding Alice's hand.

"Stressed?" Alice whispered.

"That's one way to put it." Jasper took a deep breath and sat back, turning on his car. "Tristan and Irina are in Europe for a pre-wedding Honeymoon, I don't like the idea of leaving your family unprotected, but I need to protect you and can't be distracted." Jasper explained as he drove, continuing to hold Alice's hand, running his thumb over the top of her hand in a soothing motion.

"It'll be ok." Alice whispered, more to calm her own nerves.

The rest of the car ride was silent, the only communication that went on was Jasper's soothing thumb stroking Alice's hand. Jasper continued his silence when they arrived at his house, exiting the car and taking Alice's suitcase and heading straight for their bedroom. Alice follow and perched herself on the edge of the bed, watching as Jasper gently put all her clothes away.

"Jazz-"

"I should have been here for you." Jasper cut off Alice, shutting the dresser drawer he was finished with and laying his forehead against the piece of furniture, sounding as if he had completely failed.

"You didn't know." Alice rushed to Jasper, wrapping her arms around him from behind and pressing herself against him. "You couldn't have predicted this, no one could have."

"Look at this." Jasper turned around and held up Alice's wrists. He gently undid the bandages. "I could have prevented these." He gently ran a finger down each of Alice's scored forearms, taking in the red slash marks that marred the once perfect pink skin. "I could have prevented Lutz from getting to you."

"Jazz." Alice whispered, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She ripped her arms away from Jasper's grasp and threw them around Jasper's waist, tightly holding onto him, trying to hide in his chest. "I'm scared, I'm so scared." Alice cried.

Jasper hated Alice's tears and did the only thing he could think of. He picked Alice up, bridal style, and laid her down in bed, laying down next to her. Jasper held Alice closely, letting her tears fall as he rubbed her back and cooed into her ear.

"No one will hurt you, I promise you." Jasper whispered.

"I need you, Jasper, I need you." Alice whispered softly.

"I'll never leave you, never again." Jasper whispered, kissing Alice's forehead.


	9. Visions of the Future and Middle Ground

Ok, I'm a little sad, both chapter 6 and 7 had 11 reviews each, and then my last chapter only had 5. What's going on, my lovely reviewers?!

Chapter 9

Alice looked in a window seeing her parents in black and white. Her father sat at his desk, pouring over an open file on his desk. His forehead was creased and hair was disheveled, circles forming under his eyes.

Alice smiled, watching as Esme walked into the room from the master bathroom. She was dressed in a short nightgown, frowning at the back of Carlisle's head. She walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck.

Alice was slightly confused when she saw her mother's lips moving, but heard nothing. She quickly got over the momentary shock, turning her attention back to her parents. She watched as her father stood and turned around, wrapping his arms around his wife, smiling lovingly down at her. Any hint of annoyance, confusion, searching, and desperation melted from his features replaced by a look of pure love.

She didn't understand when the looks of love fell from her parents face's, as they both quickly looked at the door. Her heart started beating quicker as the looks on her parents face's got more scared. She jumped back herself when she saw the bedroom door slammed open and Laurent stood, oozing anger.

Carlisle threw himself in front of Esme, face contorting in anger and fear. Laurent and Carlisle barked back in forth at each other, in what Alice saw as a strange silent battle. It ended with Laurent lunging forward and throwing Carlisle to the side, knocking him unconscious against the wall, standing in front of Esme, who suddenly had a phone to her ear. Alice assumed her mother had grabbed the phone when Laurent and Carlisle were yelling at each other. Esme tried to run from Laurent but ended in Laurent's embrace.

Alice tried to bust through the window she was behind but found that her feet were stuck. She tried screaming and pounding against the window, but nothing seemed to distract Laurent from his focus on Esme. Alice felt sick to her stomach when she saw Laurent bend over and bite Esme's neck. He dropped Esme suddenly before running off.

Alice felt the tears running down her cheeks as time sped up before her eyes. Carlisle woke up and tended to Esme's wounds, hoping she would awaken soon. She saw her entire family parade through the master bedroom as Esme laid unconscious for what looked like days. Alice finally felt happy when she saw her mother's eyes shoot open, but was shocked by the sudden color. Esme's eyes were a bright red as she stared at Carlisle with a look of animalistic hunger. She suddenly lunged forward, knocking Carlisle to the ground.

Sound suddenly shocked Alice into awareness. Her eyes shot open and was overwhelmed by the sudden blinding color. She was gasping for air, feeling as if she had just come up for air after almost drowning. Her hands gripped at Jasper's button up shirt, finger nails tearing the soft fabric. Cold sweat dripped down her face and soaked her scalp, goosebumps covered her skin, making her feel even colder.

Fear ran through Jasper's veins, millions of ideas running through his mind, each as worse as the last. He had never seen Alice look as scared as she did in that moment. He had been scared when he heard her start screaming, even when Alice was have a nightmare her screams had never been this bad, Alice had sounded like she was being murdered. That along with Alice's sheet white face clued Jasper into the fact that this wasn't one of Alice normal nightmares.

"Alice, shh, it's ok, I've got you, I'm here." Jasper whispered. "You're safe."

"Don't let him change her." Alice shouted, fear clouding her eyes. "Promise me!"

"Anything, I'll promise you anything." Jasper nodded, cupping Alice's face in his hands. "Just tell me." Alice's shifty eyes focused, staring into Jasper's as her erratic breathing slowed to a steady pace. As Alice focused on Jasper's eyes, Jasper took to focusing on Alice's, which quickly gave him the answer he was looking for. "What did you see?"

"I-I saw him." Alice rushed out.

"Who? Laurent?" Alice nodded feverishly.

"He bit her, he bit my mother." A sudden wave of tears overtook Alice. "He changed her. You can't let him change her. Promise me!"

"I promise." Jasper whispered. Alice snaked her arms around Jasper's waist, pressing her face into his chest as she let her tears fall. Jasper remained silent, letting Alice cry while he ran his hand through her hair, trying to soother her as best he could.

After Alice calmed a little she got out of bed. She felt completely overwhelmed by all the emotions going through her mind that she needed to be alone, she needed to think. She wiped her eyes and kissed Jasper softly before shutting herself in the bathroom.

She started a shower and stripped down, only stopping to stare at her arms, her stomach turning in disgust at the cuts. There was no way they could be mistaken for the innocent cuts from a small kitten, or an accidental slip of a knife. No, these cuts had guilty written on them, the cuts that were caused my nothing other than their owner. Alice bit her bottom lip as tears threatened to overtake her again, tears of anger and pain of what she was forced into at the hospital.

Alice tore her eyes off of the shaming cuts, escaping into the warm water of her waiting shower. She sunk to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she let the water cascade over her body. The warm water soon numbed her skin, leaving her with just her thoughts.

Even after the dream she just had and the stare off she had with her wrists, Alice's mind was elsewhere, on Jasper. Jasper the strong, stoic man who accepted her completely as is, loving both her flaws and strengths. She thought of what Bella had said, about Jasper killing people, but for some reason Alice never dwelled on that fact, to her if Jasper accepted her completely, she needed to accept his. She never knew when she came to this conclusion, she had never thought about it, it just developed.

A fear soon developed in Alice. Her heart tinged with pain and her chest tightened. She soon felt as if she had made a great mistake months earlier when she had turned down Jasper's marriage proposal. She suddenly had the fear that he would never ask again, that he would be to scared of another rejection that he would just leave it be.

With the glimpse she had at someone she loved dying, or even dying herself the idea of not marrying Jasper made her too scared. She needed Jasper, she wanted him to know that she needs him, that she is just an empty shell without him in her life. But the ball was in her court and she needed to figure out how to right her wrong.

She was on autopilot while she thought of a way to get Jasper to propose again, a way to drop hints without looking desperate. She got dressed and went through her routine and walked out to the kitchen. She was dressed in her pajamas, her hair up in a towel, face make-up-less. She was still thinking, but not about the right thing.

"Something wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked, lost by Alice's blank look.

"I want you to ask me again." Alice was shocked by her own words, suddenly off autopilot and in control.

"Ask you what?" Alice knew lying was futile, Jasper could feel her emotions change when she lied, he was a human lie detector.

"I know it seems rash, but I've been thinking and I love you and I never want to live my life without you and I know that all I need is you to be happy and I want you to ask me again, because I don't want my life to end without..." Alice trailed off before the words slipped out.

"You mean." Jasper was suddenly shocked by what Alice was implying, and felt is still heart swell and pound. Alice bit her lip and nodded, her cheeks reddening. "Alice Cullen, will you marry me?" Jasper whispered, breath shaky as he spoke, slowly walking towards Alice.

Alice felt new tears fall, but different tears, tears of happiness. She nodded vigorously as she started to smile. "Yes." Alice whispered. Jasper's face broke out into a huge smile, he grabbed Alice and spun her around, kissing her deeply as he held her close. Alice wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist, arms wrapping around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Every fear, every anxiety, every worry washed away as the two clung to each other, never wanting to let go of the pure happiness they felt in that moment. Jasper backed Alice up against the cupboards, letting Alice sit on the counter as they continued to kiss.

"I love you." Alice whispered against Jasper's lips, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you so much, I need you, Jazz." Alice leaned in and kissed Jasper softly, a quick brush of the lips. "My Jazzy."

"And!" Jasper smiled as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened the box and took out the pearl ring, throwing the box to the side. He gently took Alice's left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. "MY Alice." Jasper's chest swelled as he stared at Alice, a new sense of happiness taking over his body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. "You have no idea how happy you have just made me." Jasper whispered before kissing Alice again.

"I bet I have an idea." Alice whispered, smirking. Alice pulled back and held up her hand, smiling at the ring. "Mrs. Alice Whitlock." Alice looked up at Jasper, seeing a new sparkle in his eyes.

"That sounds almost perfect." Jasper smirked.

"Almost?" Alice's eye widened.

"I was thinking you'd want to be Dr. Alice Whitlock." Jasper turned his head and leaned in, kissing the lobe of Alice's ear.

"That does sound better." Alice mumbled, tilting her head away from Jasper, allowing him access to kiss down her neck.

Jasper had just kissed back up Alice's neck and laid the first, of what was suppose to be many, kisses on Alice's lips when a loud knock rang through the house.

"Oh come on." Alice groaned.

"That'll be the security company, I told them the sooner it gets done the bigger the tip for the installation men." Jasper sighed

"You don't tip the guys who install or repair things." Alice looked up at Jasper, confusion written in her eyes.

"Why do you think they got here so fast?" Jasper laughed.

"Oh well, I do have readings to get done." Alice sighed. "Celebrate later?" She smirked mischievously.

"Anyway you want." Jasper leaned in and kissed Alice softly, before rushing off to meet his guests at the door.

Alice hummed to herself as she slipped off the counter and walked to the cabinet. She couldn't stop smiling as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and headed back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and stared at her ring, before she forced herself to focus on school.

"So, my dear, what is your dream wedding?" Jasper asked as he carried a tray into the room, setting it down in front of Alice.

"Something small, on a beach, just family and a few friends. I'd love to get married with my toes buried in warm sand. I don't want to be all dolled up, a simple dress, hair down. Simple yet romantic." Alice smiled.

"I think I can swing that for you." Jasper smirked, picking up a strawberry from the tray and holding it out to Alice.

"Of course you could." Alice rolled her eyes before leaning in and taking a bite of the strawberry. "We need to tell my family."

"Well the security system should be up in an hour or so, then we can go take them for dinner." Jasper offered.

"You are perfect." Alice smirked before eating a chuck of pineapple.

"I try." Jasper leaned in and kissed Alice softly, gently touching her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alice whispered. She leaned back and yawned, before frowning. "I guess I'm still tired."

"Well then," Jasper got up and picked up the tray, setting it on the bedside table, "I'll make sure you are not disturbed." Jasper smiled as he watched Alice lay down and pulled a blanket over her.

Alice quickly fell asleep and found herself soon immersed in the black and white world she had seen earlier. This time she was stuck behind a different window, a window that looked into the master bedroom she shared with Jasper.

The room was dark, empty, leaving Alice with a sunken feeling. The feeling was quickly washed away when she saw the lights flashed on and she watched as Jasper and her rushed into the room, toward the bed, mouths locked together. Alice blushed as she watched herself with Jasper, noticing things that she never seen before. She had never realized how gentle Jasper was with her, how his touches were so light, so deliberate. She knew Jasper was strong, that he had immense power beyond her wildest imagination, but now she saw it. She saw his muscles flex and move under his perfect skin, how he held back so much just to fulfill her wishes.

Alice suddenly realized what she was doing, and turned away, embarrassed that she was actually watching her and Jasper about to have sex. But she had to look back, she had to see how Jasper acted with her in the throws of passion.

She was enjoying the show until something stopped it. Jasper's face look frustrated beyond belief as she slipped off of Alice and grabbed his phone. Alice watched in confusion as Jasper got dressed and ran out of the room. Alice watched herself curl up on the bed, fear over her face.

Alice didn't know how long she sat there watching herself, but was getting bored until she saw herself perk up and run out of the room. Alice watched in confusion, and then fear when she saw herself run back into the room and shut the door.

It was silent when the door splintered open and Lutz walked into the room, gun pointed at her. Alice had no idea what was happening, Lutz backed her into a corner, the gun to her head as his other hand roamed over her body.

"Alice!" Jasper shook Alice awake, holding her close.

"He's going to shoot me!" Alice screamed when she woke up.

"Who?" Jasper asked, suddenly defensive.

"Lutz." Alice whispered, hugging Jasper tightly. "After you left."

"I'd never let him." Jasper whispered, kissing the top of Alice's head. He laid back and held Alice tightly, gently stroking her hair and back.

It was about an hour later when Alice sat up and wiped her eyes, forcing a smile at Jasper. "We should get going."

"Not if you're still upset." Jasper whispered, sitting up and taking Alice's hand in his.

"He shot me here, and Laurent attacked my parents when we weren't their. If we're all together none of it can happen." Alice whispered. She got up and went to the closet, looking through her clothes. "Any suggestions?"

"You know I love you in jeans and a tee shirt, but the restaurant might prefer something a little less casual." Jasper called.

"Will this work?" Alice asked, walking out of the closet in a berry shade of purple, short sleeve, tiered jersey dress, and black heeled sandal.

"You look gorgeous, as always." Jasper smirked as he stood up and decided to change as well. He took off his shirt and smiled brightly at Alice, who was suddenly right in front of him, fingers running over his bare chest.

"I never thought about how strong you are, how powerful you are. And I never thought about how much you hold back with me." Alice whispered. "You wouldn't have to if I was like you."

"But I don't mind." Jasper whispered, leaning down and kissing Alice softly.

"Someday, you won't have to." Alice whispered. She stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, kissing him deeply as she pressed against him.

"You keep that up and we won't make dinner." Jasper whispered when Alice leaned back to breath.

"We wouldn't want that." Alice smirked as she stepped back. Jasper chuckled as he pulled on a white pinstripe shirt, with a distressed sports coat over it. "You think I need a sweater or something?" Alice asked, looking down at the cuts on her wrist.

"I don't think it's anyone's business." Jasper whispered, walking over and covering Alice's wrists gently with his hands. Alice nodded.

"We should go." Alice whispered, leaning up to give Jasper a quick kiss, before walking out of the room.

Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice as they walked into the restaurant, both smiled and waved when they saw Carlisle and Esme already at a table.

"How's my baby?" Esme asked, hugging Alice tightly as soon as she could.

"I'm fine, mom." Alice smiled, pulling away to hug her father.

"The security system was installed today." Jasper smiled at Carlisle while pulling out a chair for Alice.

"Great, I didn't think they would make it out there so fast." Carlisle commented before taking his seat.

"No one can say bribes never got things done." Alice smirked, looking over at Jasper. "How's Bella doing?" She asked to change the topic.

"Good, but she's discovered the joy of morning sickness." Esme sighed.

"I'm so glad I'm missing that." Alice said.

"Yeah, but Edward is being very patient about it, always by her side." Carlisle smiled.

"That's good." Jasper commented. He looked over at Alice, watching her biting her lip. He reached over and took her hand in his before smiling brightly at her parents. "And while I love morning sickness," Jasper said sarcastically, "we have some news?"

"Oh." Esme straightened up, a mixed look of concern and nerves on her face.

"We're engaged!" Alice shrieked, holding her hand out to her mother.

"You are?" Carlisle asked, slightly stunned.

"Thats great!" Esme's nervous expression broke out into a huge smile, as she took Alice's hand and stared at the ring. "It's so you."

"Isn't it, I love it." Alice gushed.

"It was made from a pair of my mom's earrings." Jasper said, telling the story to both Alice and Esme. "The other pearl was made into a necklace."

"I just love how it's unique." Alice smiled.

"I hate to be a buzz kill, but did you figure out that middle ground?" Carlisle whispered.

"Middle ground?" Esme whispered.

"Yeah, Jasper proposed once before, but I said no because I was scared that to stay with him I'd have to give up my dream of becoming a doctor. But we figured out a way that I could do both. After I graduate I'll be changed and when I can control myself I'll go to med school. It'll take a bit of fudging of documents at times, but it's possible." Alice explained.

"Well, I guess it's good that you will both get what you want." Esme whispered, taking a sip of her water.

"Actually, it was Alice who decided she wanted to get married, she surprised me this morning, telling me that she wanted to get engaged." Jasper explained.

"But you wanted to change her." Esme assumed.

"No, that was me as well. Jasper can't age and I didn't want him to sit by while I grew older." Alice explained.

"Really?" Esme looked confused.

"It'll be hard, but I want to." Alice whispered, giving Jasper a small smile.

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!


	10. Morning in Bed and A Father's Love

Ok, I'm a little sad, both chapter 6 and 7 had 11 reviews each, and then my last two chapters only got 6. What's going on, my lovely reviewers?! I'm planing on another sequel but I'm hesitant on posting it if people aren't going to give me any feedback.

Chapter 10

Alice woke up from a peaceful night's sleep. She had spent a week with Jasper and no one had been attacked. Alice was hoping this was a sign that Lutz and Laurent were backing off, but Jasper was more on edge than usual, jumping at every sound, nerve wracked with every call.

"Morning, sweet pea." Jasper smiled.

"Morning." Alice whispered. "Where did my sun go? I was going to lay out and tan while doing homework."

"Sorry, I can control emotions, not the weather." Jasper whispered. "But I was thinking that since it's not sunny, yet still decent, we could go to the zoo."

"That sounds fun!" Alice smiled, sitting up.

"Yep." Jasper walked over and kissed Alice softly, pulling her close. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too." Alice whispered, she wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and pulled him close. Jasper laid down and pulled Alice close to him, loving the feel of her warm hands on his bare chest.

"Alice." Jasper whispered against Alice's lips.

"I'd prefer to stay in bed, right now." Alice whispered before kissing Jasper again, hand snaking up and grabbing Jasper's hair.

"Works for me." Jasper whispered as he kissed down Alice's neck.

The two stayed there for hours, slowly shedding their few clothes. The sex went by, what felt like, quickly, and the next few hours were spent talking, Jasper holding Alice tightly, stroking her hair as he laid soft kisses on her forehead.

"It's hazy, but I remember my mom brushing out my curls in the summer." Jasper mumbled as he curled a lock of Alice's hair around his finger. "She smelled like peppermint, and was so sweet. Esme reminds me of her." Jasper whispered. "Well, only in the way that she is just as doting as my mom was, my dad said I was going to turn out like a girl if my mom didn't stop. I joined the Confederate Army to prove my dad wrong."

"What happened?" Alice whispered.

"He said I'd never last a day, and then was killed on my first day of service. I was mad that he couldn't see me succeed so I threw myself into the war, took my anger out on the other Army, and even after I was changed I was still angry, angry that if I got to cheat death why couldn't my father. I felt like I made him proud yet I was cheated out of hearing it." A flash of anger shown in Jasper's eyes. "Yeah, my mom said she was proud, but a boy needs his father."

"Everyone needs their father." Alice whispered. "I'm lucky in that way." Alice giggled. "He'd use to dress up in our play clothes and play tea party with us. We have some pictures of him letting Rosalie put make-up on him."

"That sounds like Rosalie." Jasper laughed. "Once upon a time I wanted a little girl of my own. A daughter to spoil and protect."

"I guess we can't have kids of our own?" Alice whispered.

"I've never heard of it happening, and I don't even know if I have the _ability _to." Jasper said, hoping Alice got his subtle hint.

"Yeah, that could be problematic." Alice sighed. "Are you mad? That you were changed, I mean."

"Yes and no." Jasper said, before quietly thinking to himself. "It would have been nice to have had the choice, to be told what I was getting into. But if I had had the choice I wouldn't have gone through with it." He stops and looks down at Alice, caressing her cheek. "Which means I wouldn't have met you and I don't know if I want to think about that life."

"I was always jealous of Bella and Rosalie, the fact that they could go out with guys and be close to them without freaking out. I never thought that I could be close to a guy again, let alone be as close as we are now." Alice blushed. "I was actually so nervous to go out with you, I freaked out on Rosalie."

"I'm just glad you didn't run." Jasper whispered.

"I'm just glad you let me set the pace. Yeah, it was kind of scary to ask for a kiss, but I preferred that to you just trying to kiss me." Alice sighed.

"I thought you had had a stressful enough day, you didn't need me adding to it." Jasper said. "Though I would have watched you sleep even if you hadn't invited me."

"Really?" Alice asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, since I don't have a daughter, I need someone to spoil and protect." Jasper smirked.

"I don't mind the protecting, but you don't have to spoil me." Alice laughed.

"They come together, sorry, you get both." Jasper leaned down, kissing Alice deeply. He maneuvered Alice gently so they were chest to chest, allowing them both better access to each other.

As they both were going deeper into their physical side Jasper's cell phone began to ring. Jasper groaned and pulled himself away, reaching over Alice to grab it. He hit the button to answer it and screams exploded from the speaker.

"It's mom." Alice shot up and sprang out of bed, throwing Jasper's clothes at him. "Go! You have to help her. You promised!" Alice had tears already falling down her cheeks, fear radiating off of her.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Jasper said as he got out of bed, throwing on his jeans, carefully zipping them over a certain sensitive part.

"I'll go to the apartment than, just go, run, help my mom!" Alice yelled as she grabbed Jasper's car keys. Jasper nodded before running out of the room. He ran and jumped off of the deck, trying to force the images of Alice out of his mind.

Within a few minutes he was bursting into the front entryway of Alice's parent's house. He rushed up the stairs and quickly found Carlisle, laying, out cold, in the hallway, what looked like claw marks in his neck. Jasper quickly checked to make sure he was breathing and his heart was still beating before continuing on.

"We've been waiting for you." Laurent smirked as he saw Jasper walk in. Esme was crushed in his grasp, make-up smeared from tears. "Haven't we, dear?" Esme flinched as Laurent leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Just let her go. I know you love Esme, you don't want to hurt her?" Jasper tried.

"Says the man who left his new fiance alone, after knowing Lutz is going to get her." Esme's eyes widened in even more fear.

"You don't want to hurt Esme." Jasper tried again, he was hoping that he could make it just between Laurent and him, but he had his doubts.

"You have no idea what I want." Laurent spat. "No, you couldn't know."

"Try me." Jasper whispered, taking a small step closer to the other vampire.

"How about I just show you?" Laurent chuckled as he pulled Esme's hair behind her ear.

"Stop!" Jasper lunged at Laurent knocking him to the ground, but not before his teeth sank into the flesh of Esme's neck.

Laurent rushed from the room, playing on Jasper momentary lapse of concentration. The sudden scent of human blood stunned Jasper, before he was brought back to reality.

Esme was screaming, shouting at the top of her lungs as she contorted in pain on the floor, her neck bleeding uncontrollably. "It burns!" Esme cried.

Jasper kneeled next to Esme, grabbing her hand as the options quickly flew through his mind. He could go after Laurent and protect Alice from his attack, what he wanted to do, or he could risk his small speck of humanity and suck not only the venom from Esme's body, before it did too much damage, along with her blood. He pushed everything but his promise, to Alice, from his mind as he leaned over.

"Forgive me, Esme." Jasper whispered, before lowering himself further and closing his lips around her wound. Jasper began the well learned task of feeding, the sweet taste of human blood tainted by the sour tang of venom. When the sour tang was gone he ripped himself away, hanging out the broken window as he gasped for air. The taste of her blood had almost been too much for him, almost taking him over the edge.

Esme's screams had subsided and she had slowly fell into unconsciousness. Once Jasper got ahold of himself he picked up the phone and called the police.

He waited until they were at the house before sneaking into the forest and calling Emmett.

"Jasper?" Emmett sounded confused as he answered the phone.

"Emmett, just listen." Jasper whispered. "Carlisle and Esme were attacked by Laurent. He bit Esme, trying to change her. I prevented it, and called for an ambulance. I need you to bring Bella and Rosalie home now, meet the police here. They both should be ok, but I can't be involved."

"Alice?" Emmett whispered coldly.

"She's safe, away from harm." Jasper whispered.

"Ok." Emmett said before hanging up.

Jasper stayed hidden in the top of a tree and watched as paramedics wheeled Esme out on a stretcher, another paramedic escorting Carlisle out. Carlisle had awoken, and had managed to limp out of the house after his wife.

Just after Carlisle had started walking out of the house an SUV pulled up and Bella and Rosalie rushed out, running over to their father. Jasper just sat and watched as Carlisle forced a smile and tried to calm his girls, but nothing seemed to be working.

After the ambulance left Jasper stayed in the tree, staring at his hands. The taste of Esme's blood still lingered on his tongue, tempting him to give into everything he built a wall against. The animalistic lust for human blood was now stronger than he remembered, and it scared him. He suddenly had the fear that Alice wouldn't be safe around him, that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Jasper picked up the phone and took a deep breath as he pressed and held his first speed dial number.

"Jasper! Is everything ok? How's mom?" Alice said quickly as she answered the phone.

"She should be ok, on the way to the hospital now. I have some stuff I need to take care of. You should go and be your family though." Jasper whispered.

"Ok, will you meet me there, or should I meet you back at the house after?" Alice asked, the edge of anxiety easing from her voice.

"I'll meet you back at the house, but call before you leave the hospital."

"Ok. I love you, Jasper." Alice whispered.

"I love you too, Alice." Jasper whispered.

Alice sighed as she heard the phone click, Jasper had hung up. She slipped the phone into her pocket and wiped her eyes. She had been crying out of fear and was suddenly so relieved to hear that her mother would be ok, she didn't care how Jasper did it, she was just glad he saved her.

Alice rushed to the hospital as fast as she could, thankful to see her mom awake when she reached the hospital room. She felt a wave of tears come over her as she ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Alice half cried, half whispered. "I saw you as one of them and got so scared."

"You saw me." Esme whispered, voice rough, pulling back to look down at Alice. Alice bit her lip and looked around the room, once she saw she was alone with her family she decided it was time to spill her secret.

"This is kind of out there, but so is Jasper's secret." Alice whispered. "I see the future. Well, kind of. I think I see what will happen unless someone decides otherwise." Alice bit her lip. "I saw Jasper coming to our high school, the night before my date with James I saw me hiding in the woods, the night before the attack in high school I saw myself laying, bloodied, on the bathroom floor."

"And you saw me as a vampire?" Esme whispered

"I saw the attack, and Laurent biting you. Dad had been unconscious, but when he woke up he cleaned your wound and put you to bed. When you woke up you literally attacked him like a wild animal." Esme gulped as she touched her neck.

"It burned." Esme whispered. "Like it was on fire."

"Jasper says that to become a vampire a vampire must inject venom into it's victim through a bite. He says that it burns, that the venom is like fire in it's victim's veins." Alice explained.

"One of the last things I saw, that I felt, was Jasper at my neck, he made the pain go away, but I felt so weak, the blood was leaking out faster." Esme whispered. Alice felt her stomach muscles clench as she put the pieces together.

"Oh God." Alice whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"The only thing that made Jasper feel like he wasn't a monster was the fact that he didn't drink human blood. But I made him promise to save you." Alice started at Esme. "I forced him to turn his back on everything he believed in." Alice jumped up and ran to a trash can, her stomach emptying in a few quick heaves.

Alice sunk to the ground in a daze of guilt and fear. She couldn't believe she forced him to do that, she can't believe she was so selfish. Though the fact that she felt happy that Jasper did it sent her more into the sea of guilt that was washing over her. To add to it she had no idea if when she saw Jasper again if he would be the same as he was before if he would be able to keep his control anymore. If she lost Jasper over this she didn't know what she would do, she didn't think she would be able to survive.

"Alice?" Carlisle said, kneeling in front of his daughter. When she didn't respond he shook her a little, repeating her name. Eventually she came around, just staring at him while she remained silent, her tears falling slowly down her cheeks. "I'm going to take her to Jasper's, she needs to see him." Carlisle whispered.

"He's going to hate me." Alice whispered as her father carried her to her car.

"He could never, he loves you." Carlisle whispered, setting his daughter in the front passenger seat before walking around and slipping into the driver side.

The ride was silent, Alice curling up in her spot and watching as the clouds darkened and rain drops began to fall.

"Where is the switch for the headlights?" Carlisle asked as the rain began to fall harder. Alice turned to show Carlisle when she saw lights quickly approaching.

"DAD!" Alice screamed.

Carlisle looked and saw the car barreling towards them. Carlisle jerked the steering wheel, causing the car to go off the road and crash into a tree.

"Dad?" Alice whispered. Somehow while the car went off the road Carlisle had flung himself over and covered Alice, hitting his head in the process. He was now unconscious, blood seeping out onto the back of his shirt. "Daddy, please." Alice whispered as she began crying. "DADDY!" Alice screamed, not listening as an on star operator came on and started asking random questions.

"Hello, Alice." Alice looked out her broken window, eyes quickly focusing on the gun barrel in front of her. "Get out of the car, love." Lutz spoke gun still pointed at Alice's head.

Alice moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her father anymore. As she slowly got out of the now mangled car she suddenly felt the pain that rocketed through her. She stood up out of the car and collapsed on the ground, her leg unable to hold her up.

"Get up." Lutz barked.

"I-I can't." Alice cried. Lutz grabbed Alice by the front of her shirt, pulling her up.

"I have been planning this for years. I love you, Alice." Lutz brought Alice in close and caressed her cheek. "But you refuse to love me."

"Please!" Alice whimpered.

"I'm sorry, my love, but if I can't have you than no one can." Lutz whispered.

"Please, can't we talk about this." Alice whispered, reaching her hands out and touching Lutz's chest. Alice forced a smile and leaned in, eyes closing as she went in to kiss the former teacher.

"BASTARD! Leave my daughter alone!" Carlisle had somehow managed to awaken and stumble from the car. He struck Lutz in the back with something he had found in the wreck, distracting Lutz from his daughter.

"You were suppose to be taken care of!" Lutz screamed, dropping Alice and turning his gun towards Carlisle. "Looks like I'll just have to take care of you myself."

"No!" Alice cried, trying to crawl over and cover her father. Alice screamed as she heard the gun shot ring through the air. She stared at her father, watching as blood began to flow from his chest, soaking his shirt quickly.

"Freeze!" Police had flooded the scene, guns out and pointed at Lutz.

Lutz acted quickly, picking up Alice up and holding her back to his chest, gun barrel resting against her temple.

Everything was starting to crumble in front of Alice. In her mind her father was dead, Jasper hated her, and she was about to die at the hand of a crazy man. She was almost glad that Lutz was going to shoot her. She felt like she had nothing left to live for, and that a quick death might even be more peaceful than the rest of her life.

Alice was rocked back to reality by the sound of gun shots blaring around her. She felt her shoulder erupt in pain, before she fell to the ground, Lutz's body pinning her down.

Alice was so confused. Her body was in so much pain and black was rapidly pressing into her field of vision. The pain quickly became unbearable and her mind became fuzzy from blood loss. Soon Alice grew numb and gave in, letting her body go out from under her.


	11. Do Want to Wake Up and a New Ring

Ok, only one more chapter left. But I need some more _**REVIEWS**_ if you want a sequel!

Chapter 11

Alice's doctor walked into Alice's room, looking at her parents. "There is no medical reason for her to be in this coma."

It had been a week since the attack and Alice had yet to awaken from the coma she was in. Carlisle had had to be in surgery for over twelve hours, and while at first the doctors doubted he'd make it through, he quickly recovered. He was still admitted to the hospital but spent his days in Alice's room.

Alice had escaped relatively okay, from everything, compared to her father. She had a few scratches and bruises from the car accident. She also had a broken leg and a scratch on her spleen, which both required surgery to fix. The only other wound she had was a through and through bullet wound in her shoulder.

Police officers started shooting when Lutz went to fire, happily his gun jammed, but none of the police officers heard, and one of the officers had shot a little to one side and got Alice in her shoulder. But the reason for her coma was unknown. There was no inter cranial bleeding, swelling, and/or trauma to her head.

Jasper had been gone for the first day, but appeared the second day Alice was out. He didn't say a thing to anyone, just pulled up a chair next to Alice's bed and stayed there. He had yet to even hold her hand, which made Carlisle wonder.

"Then why hasn't she woken up yet?" Esme asked, eyes shining with unshed tears, afraid for her daughter's life.

"It could be that she doesn't want to wake up." The doctor sighed. "There have been some cases where people just don't wake up, there is no scientific reasoning behind it, but it's happened."

"She has to wake up." Jasper whispered, reaching out and taking her hand in his.

Alice had lost track of time, all she knew was that her life was over. She knew that between the accident and getting shot her dad wouldn't have made it. She would have also bet money that Jasper would never come back to her. In that reality she was disappointed she wasn't dead, and planned on staying where she was, in limbo, until she passed. She was completely content with this plan until she felt an ice cold hand wrap around hers. She suddenly felt like was drowning in a heavy smog and she was fighting to break free. She needed to see that it was him next to her.

"Jazz." Alice groaned as she woke up, squeezing Jasper's hand. Alice was shocked to see the smile on Jasper's face.

"Hey, sweet pea." Jasper leaned in as his smile brightened. "It's about time." He winked. "I've missed you."

"I didn't think you were coming back." Alice whispered, voice hoarse.

"Alice, do you know what day it is?" The doctor said, cutting in between Jasper and Alice's conversation.

"No." Alice whispered, continuing to stare at Jasper.

"Do you know where you are?" The doctor asked, forcing Alice's head away from Jasper and shining a light in her eyes.

"A hospital. Now, leave me alone." Alice swiped the doctor's hand away, looking back at Jasper.

"Please, Nick, give us a moment." Carlisle spoke. The doctor nodded before walking out of the room.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" Jasper asked, moving to sit on the edge of Alice's bed and caressing her cheek.

"I made you turn your back on everything." Alice whispered.

"No, you didn't." Jasper leaned down and kissed Alice softly. "I did that out of love, and it doesn't matter because I'm not going to go back to the way I used to be."

Alice began to sit up to hug Jasper but cringed, grabbing her side as she leaned back.

"Careful, your stitches." Carlisle said. Alice finally realized her parents were in the room, almost shocked that her father was there.

"You survived." Alice whispered.

"Of course I survived, I couldn't leave my girls." Carlisle smiled, reaching and taking hold of Esme's hand.

"But you got shot in the heart." Alice whispered.

"Sometime medicine can work magic." Carlisle said softly, not wanting to get into the details.

Alice bit her lip, looking at the healing wound on her mother's neck. "What did you tell the doctors?" Alice asked, reaching up and touching her own neck.

"A gang of kids broke into our house, calling themselves vampires." Esme sighed. "No other questions after that." Alice nodded.

"That's good." Alice whispered, looking back at Jasper.

"Come on, Carlisle, Alice is probably starving." Esme smiled, looking down at her husband in a wheel chair. Carlisle nodded before letting Esme wheel him out of the room.

Alice said nothing, just scooted over to one side of her bed and held her arms out to Jasper. Jasper smiled and slid into the spot next to Alice, pulling her onto his lap and kissing the top of her forehead.

"I was on my way to the hospital when I passed the accident, I saw your car, and I started thinking the worse. I never want to lose you, Alice." Jasper whispered, nuzzling against Alice's neck, wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't want to wake up, I didn't think you'd be here. I didn't want to go on without you." Alice sniffed. "Lutz was going to shoot me." Alice whispered, starting to cry.

"His gun jammed when he went to shoot you." Jasper whispered. "The bullet that went through your shoulder hit Lutz in the heart, he would've died within seconds. You're safe." Jasper whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

Alice leaned back against Jasper, eyes closed as she took everything in. She turned her head and kissed Jasper deeply, letting Jasper hold her close. Her one good arm went up, the hand caressing his cheek. It was then that she noticed her engagement ring was gone.

"No." Alice gasped, retracting her arm. "My ring."

"The pearl got damaged in the crash, and the band was crushed around your finger, they had to cut it off." Jasper frowned. "But." Jasper fished something from his pocket and smiled as he held up a ring box.

"Jazz." Alice blushed. Jasper opened the box and took out the ring, slipping it onto Alice's left ring finger. "I love it." Alice leaned in and gave Jasper a quick kiss, before looking back at the ring. It was a two karat circle cut diamond on a platinum band, it was elegant in it's simplicity.

"I thought you would." Jasper smiled.

"I'm sorry about the first ring, I knew it was special to you." Jasper shook his head and leaned in, quickly kissing Alice.

"You are special to me." Jasper said softly. "Not a ring."

"Mary Alice Cullen?" A women asked walking into the room in a clean crisp suit, a packet in hand. Alice bit her lip and tried to fall back and hide in Jasper. "My name is Lucy and I'm one of the hospital's lawyers."

"Go get my dad." Alice turned back and whispered to Jasper, as she slowly slid off his lap.

"I'll be right back." Jasper whispered, before jumping out of the bed and rushing from the room.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Jasper called as he rushed into the cafeteria, swerving around tables to get to Alice's parents.

"Something wrong, Jasper?" Esme asked, looking up from her piece of pie.

"There is a hospital lawyer in with Alice, she wanted me to get you two." Jasper said softly.

"I thought I told them to wait." Carlisle groaned.

"Wait on what?" Esme asked as she got up, Jasper starting wheel Carlisle out of the cafeteria.

"I told the hospital about how Doctor Goldbloom treated Alice and now they want Alice to sign a contract saying she won't sue the hospital." Carlisle sighed. "I want our lawyer to look it over first and make sure she's not signing too much away."

"I'll go call Robertson and have him come over." Esme whispered, pulling out her cell phone.

"Thank you." Carlisle whispered.

"Carlisle." The hospital lawyer looked upset as Carlisle was pushed into the room.

"Lucy, Alice just woke up, she hasn't been medically cleared. And I told you that she won't sign until our lawyer has looked it over." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, the board wants this taken care of." Lucy sighed.

"He's on his way." Esme smiled as she walked into the room.

"Our lawyer will be here soon, leave the contract and I'll get it back to you before the end of the business day." Carlisle forced a smile.

"John is on a temporary suspension, and today is the last day he's off. He starts his shift at five. We want to settle this before he is given another patient." Lucy said, running her hand through her hair.

"You'll be able to." Carlisle promised. Lucy nodded, looking between Carlisle and Alice, before leaving the room.

"Have they told you anything about what is in this contract?" Jasper asked, looking through the pages.

"No, why?" Carlisle asked.

"They are willing to fire Goldbloom, report him to the medical board, and award Alice two million in punitive damages." Jasper said. Alice was stunned, shocked by what Jasper was saying.

"I could get a man fired?" Alice whispered.

"He deserves to be fired." Esme said, walking over and sitting next to Alice, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"He was doing his job." Alice whispered.

"No, his job was to help you, to give you tools to deal with reality. Not to tie you down and drug you." Carlisle said, moving and sitting by the other side of Alice's bed, holding out his hand to hold Alice's. "I hate to bring it up but the way he treated you was barely a step above James and Ethan." Alice nodded and leaned against her mother, letting Esme hold her.

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by a nurse walking in. "Hi, Alice, your doctor has scheduled you for an MRI. But first I want to take some blood, make sure everything is normal."

Alice's eyes flew to Jasper, a little bit of fear showing. Jasper, to prove himself, walked over to Alice's bed and moved to sit behind her, holding her, gently, around the waist, as the nurse started to draw blood.

"Carlisle, you're able to walk, right?" The nurse asked as she took the needle out of Alice's arm.

"Of course, I'm just following hospital protocol." Carlisle said, standing up and moving the wheelchair over to the other side of Alice's bed. The nurse smiled as she removed the IV bag from the bed stand and moving it to stand on the wheelchair. Jasper kissed Alice's temple before helping her move to the wheelchair.

"Can my dad come with me?" Alice whispered meekly, staring up at the nurse.

"Sure." The nurse smiled. Carlisle leaned over the bed, kissing Esme softly, before walking off with Alice and the nurse.

Alice was back within a half an hour, quickly getting back into bed, looking drained. A few minutes later a man walked into the room, smiling at Carlisle and Esme.

"How are my favorite clients?" The man asked.

"Good, we got the contract, finally." Carlisle said, taking the contract and handing it to the lawyer.

The lawyer seemed to sort of faded into the background, taking a seat in the corner and reading over the contract.

Alice looked over at Jasper and frowned, before laying down and pulling a blanket over her. Jasper walked over and took Alice's hand in his, sitting down next to the bed, just watching her.

"It seems like a pretty clear cut contract." Robertson, the lawyer, started. "Alice would only have to remain silent about what happen with Doctor Goldbloom to the press, but you aren't the type to go to the press. If for legal or medical reason's she is not bound to silence. He would get fired, and the hospital will testify and back you if you feel it necessary to file assault charges. Then of course the very generous settlement." Robertson smiled, standing up and walking back over to Carlisle. "I can see nothing wrong with letting Alice sign this."

"Good." Carlisle smiled. "Alice?" Carlisle turned and held the contract out to Alice.

Alice nodded and sat up, taking the contract and a pen from her father. "Does this mean I can go home now?" Alice whispered, signing the paper.

"I'll go see where your doctor is. I don't see any reason not to release you." Carlisle said. He walked over and kissed the top of Alice's head, taking the contract from her. "I'll show you out." Carlisle smiled at his lawyer and walked over holding the door open for Robertson.

Within a few hours both Alice and Carlisle were released from the hospital and back at, the main Cullen, home. With Jasper's help, Alice went directly to her room and started working on all of the school work she had missed. All of her teachers had e-mailed her, offering each their own versions of extensions, but Alice wanted to get the stuff done.

After watching Alice silently work for three hours straight, Jasper couldn't stand it anymore. He walked up behind her, and spun her desk chair around. Picking Alice up, Jasper proceeded to carry her to the bed.

"Jasper, come on, I need to get my work done." Alice complained.

"No, your teachers have given you extended deadlines. Right now, you need to be resting, and recovering. So, it is my duty to make sure you do that, in a fluffy bed, surrounded by puffy pillows and anything your heart desires." Jasper said, laying Alice down in her bed and propping her casted leg up on a few throw pillows.

Alice stuck out his tongue and leaned back, not exactly happy that she was away from her work, but also a bit relieved to have a break. When she finally accepted the forced relaxation she un-tensed her shoulders and held her arms out to Jasper, wanting him to join her.

"Oh, now you want me." Jasper smiled.

"I always want you." Alice whispered, cuddling up next to Jasper. "You're just forcing me to think of things."

"Care to share?" Jasper asked, playing with Alice's hair.

"We will never have a normal life, will we?" Alice asked.

"Sweetie, I'm the wrong guy if you want normal." Jasper laughed.

"You will never be the wrong guy." Alice whispered.

"There will be a few bumps, but I'll protect you." Jasper whispered, leaning over and kissing Alice softly. "I'll always protect you."

"I'm so tired." Alice whispered, eyes drooping closed. "But I'm afraid of the nightmares."

"You've had nightmares already?" Jasper whispered.

Alice nodded. "During the nap I took before they discharged me." Alice whispered.

"Well here." Jasper reached behind him and grabbed the stereo remote, turning on the CD player, smiling when he heard it was the CD he made for her.

"Sing to me?" Alice sighed.

"Anything to keep the nightmares away." Jasper whispered, kissing the top of Alice's head.

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	12. Removing the Rock and Burning the Past

Ok, IT'S DONE!!!!!! But I need some more _**REVIEWS**_ if you want a sequel! Maybe some ideas because I'm drawing a few blanks.

Chapter 12

It took a few months but everything seemed to go back to normal. Carlisle took some time off work to recuperate and heal, while Alice decided to head to school after only a few days out of the hospital. While Jasper didn't want Alice to overdo it, she didn't listen.

"Your dad is going to pick you up after your final, right?" Jasper asked, watching as Alice hobbled around the apartment living room, on her crutches, collecting her books.

"Yep, then I'm going to go get my cast off." Alice smiled.

"Ok, well, I'll pick you up from the hospital." Jasper said, walking over and helping Alice on with her back pack.

"Oh, mom and dad want to have us over for dinner." Alice said.

"Ok." Jasper smiled brightly. "Sounds like a plan." He pulled Alice close and kissed her softly. "Want me to walk you to class? Make sure no one runs you over."

"I'll be fine." Alice smiled. "I love you." Alice whispered.

"I love you too, Alice." Jasper whispered, watching as Alice made her way out of the apartment.

As soon as Alice was out of the apartment Jasper checked his watch and smirked.

"You sure you won't cut me with that?" Alice bit her lip, looking between her doctor and her dad.

Her final had gone by quickly, and even selling her text books back went faster than expected. She ended up getting a magazine and sitting and read for about an hour before her dad was able to pick her up.

They were now both sitting in a hospital room, Alice's casted leg up on a bed so the doctor could better remove it.

"I have yet to cut anyone while taking off a cast." The doctor smiled. "Just as long as your leg stops shaking."

"Sorry, I just don't like anyone that close to me with power tools." Alice whispered.

"I know." The doctor sighed and turned off his tool, before smiling. " Carlisle, why don't you do it?"

"Could he?" Alice looked over at her father, eyes hopeful.

"Sure, nothing I haven't done before." Carlisle smiled, switching spots with Alice's doctor. Alice's leg automatically stopped shaking as soon as Carlisle took the tool from the other doctor.

There were no further complications at the doctors, and with a little help -at first- Alice was able to walk out of the hospital, her father carrying her crutches.

"Feel better?" Jasper smiled, as he met Alice and Carlisle out in the parking lot, leaning back against a cherry red clear top mustang.

"Much." Alice smiled. "What's this?" Alice asked looking around Jasper at the car.

"Well, I felt bad that your car got totaled, so." Jasper trailed off, holding up the keys and side stepping.

"You're kidding me." Alice gasped. "Really?"

"Dinner will be at six." Carlisle said, kissing the top of Alice's head. "Drive safely." Carlisle smiled at Jasper before walking off to find his car.

"Can I drive it?" Alice asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Of course, silly, it's yours." Jasper laughed. Alice squealed as she grabbed the keys, running around to the driver's side and slipping in.

"Oh." Alice moaned as she turned over the engine, listening to the roar of the car. "I love it!" She grinned.

"I thought you would." Jasper leaned over and kissed Alice softly, before leaning back and relaxing as Alice drove. He was slightly shocked when they ended up in the parking lot where they stopped on they're first date, the one to the park where he first told Alice the truth.

"I want to do something." Alice smiled, jumping out of the car. Jasper followed, taking Alice's hand and falling in step behind her. Alice searched for the perfect spot, leading Jasper off the paved path and back into a very small clearing.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked as he saw Alice looking around at the ground.

"This!" Alice picked up a sharp looking rock and walked over to a tree. Jasper stared over Alice's shoulder, smiling when he saw Alice scratch both of their initials into the bark of the tree, in the middle of a heart.

"Cute." Jasper mused as Alice finished.

"Thanks" Alice smirked, turning around and wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock." Alice leaned up and kissed Jasper gently, pressing herself against him.

"I love you too, Alice Cullen." Jasper whispered against Alice's lips, caressing her cheeks before pulling her back in and kissing her deeply. Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice's waist, hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer, his other hand caressing her neck before tangling it in her hair.

Alice didn't want to but pulled away, trying not to gasp for air. Jasper gently pushed Alice back against a tree, starting to kiss her ear, before trailing down her neck. Alice shrugged her shoulders, sending the signal to Jasper to focus more upwards. Jasper smiled to himself as he followed Alice's lead.

Both had lost track of time, completely lost in the enjoyment both had been missing over the past few weeks. Between the healing, catching up in school and then finals, Alice had been a bit preoccupied. Jasper never complained but now that it was over they both needed the sweet, and tiny release, a small make out session brought.

"We should get going." Jasper whispered, pulling away gently, finding Alice hard to resist.

"Yeah." Alice nodded. "But I think we should go to your house tonight."

"Agreed." Jasper said, leaning over and kissing Alice softly, before leading them back towards the car.

"I'm driving!" Alice called when they were in sight of the new car. She ran towards the car, glad when she was the first one there, slipping into her spot and turning on her car.

Alice and Jasper walked through the door exactly at six, heading straight for the kitchen. "It smells delicious." Alice commented as she walked over and hugged her mom.

"Right in time." Esme smiled. "Feel better without that rock on your leg?"

"Much." Alice grabbed a large salad bowl and followed her mom into the dining room.

"Can I get you anything, Jasper?" Esme asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Jasper smiled, holding out Alice's chair for her.

Dinner passed quickly, filled with light hearted conversation and jokes. It wasn't until after dinner that Alice and Jasper realized that this night was to be more serious than they both thought.

"A bonfire?" Alice whispered, watching as Carlisle started to build a fire in the backyard fire pit.

"Your father and I have decided we need to let you tangibly put everything behind you." Esme sighed, handing Alice an old looking shoe box. "The police went through Lutz's apartment and found all these pictures he had taken of you. They didn't need them so they gave them to us."

Alice stared blankly down and the shoe box in her hands, waves of emotions battling inside her. She slowly opened the box and almost got sick to her stomach at what she saw. There were pictures of her in the bathroom years before, after the attack, pictures of her walking down the street, a few of her intimately spending time with Jasper, and some with just her undressing. Anyone other than Alice was angrily crossed out of the pictures, and some had Lutz's face taped or glued onto the pictures.

Jasper stared over Alice's shoulder, trying to keep his anger in check as Alice thumbed through the pictures. He was planning on letting her have her time to contemplate, but a wave of her anger and hatred caused him to act.

"Alice, love?" Jasper whispered, touching Alice's shoulder lightly.

"I HATE HIM!" Alice screamed shoving the top on the shoe box and throwing it roughly into the now roaring fire. Ash erupted from the flames, falling the the ground, around Alice. She finally let all her emotions out and collapsed next to the fire pit, shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Alice." Jasper whispered, walking over and picking Alice up, moving to sit on one of the deck chairs, Alice huddling against his chest, continuing to sob. "You can hate him, but remember that he's gone, he'll never be able to hurt you again."

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
